The Sweet Escape
by Nyuu D
Summary: Se Ichigo tinha faíscas, Renji podia provocar um incêndio. Não devia ser coincidência aquela cor de cabelo. :: YAOI, Grimmjow x Renji.
1. I can see that you're angry

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 1: **Grimmjow vai à Soul Society para concluir uma missão dada por Aizen, e ele sabia que alguém ia tentar impedi-lo. Só não sabia que ia ser alguém tão... Quente!

**Rating e avisos:** M; tem muitos palavrões porque o Grimmjow original é bem boca-suja e rude... Ai ai... Obviamente, é YAOI. Don't like, get the hell out. Não há spoilers porque embora se passe na realidade do anime/manga, não influencia ou é influenciado diretamente pela trama original... Enfim.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **Ai, pois é, Grimmjow e Renji, um dos meus maiores fandoms. E o casal mais random que eu gosto... Olha, até rima!

Dessa vez NÃO É UA! VIVA! Eu consegui pensar em algo que não fosse UA com eles! Que milagre! Eu jamais achei que ia conseguir encaixar GrimmRen na realidade de Bleach. Deus, como eu amo esses dois. É um casal diferente, mas se você está vendo essa fic e pensando_ OMG, QUE CASAL NADA A VER É ESSE? NEMVOULER_, pense duas vezes porque cara, esse casal é muito bom. Se ler e se arrepender, diga em review. Eu aceito críticas. :D Mas mande review se gostar também, é claro, he.

Espero que gostem.

Reviews? *-*

* * *

** I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE ANGRY, BY THE WAY THAT YOU TREAT ME  
**

_"'Traga-a de volta, traga de volta...' Hunf"._

Revirou os olhos enquanto caminhava pelos campos verdes da área mais isolada da Soul Society. Buscar Hinamori Momo. Que diabos ele tinha a ver com aquela vadia, mesmo? Ah é, nada— mas Aizen não ligava para isso, óbvio. No fundo Grimmjow achava que se a garota quisesse ter ido com Aizen, já teria ido desde o começo... Então no final das contas teria que usar da força bruta pra arrastá-la ao Hueco Mundo, mesmo que amarrada e amordaçada. Não seria um problema, é claro; bem provavelmente seria uma diversão extra.

Não demorou mais de cinco minutos pra enviarem alguém porque Grimmjow havia sido detectado por ali. E esse alguém tinha cabelos espetados e ruivos e umas tatuagens estranhas espalhadas pelo corpo; tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes, mas ah, como ia saber? Tanto faz, anyway... Era só um alvo fácil a ser destruído para seguir com seu objetivo (muito embora ele não se importasse com a Hinamori, mesmo). – Você não é...?

– É, eu sou. – Grimmjow retrucou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios e colocou as mãos livres no flanco. – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

– Tch. – Renji revirou os olhos diante de tamanha arrogância e mesmo que por si próprio fosse arrogante, aquele Arrancar— Espada já estava exagerando um pouco. – Abarai Renji.

– Certo, Abarai Renji, assim eu posso escrever seu nome em cima do buraco onde vou te enterrar.

Em um piscar de olhos, Grimmjow surgia diante do rosto de Renji e a espada chegava próxima, muito próxima... Renji, porém, conseguiu puxar a sua antes que pudesse se ferir e as lâminas se encontraram num som metálico. A luta era rápida e Renji encontrava-se, naquele exato momento, com o coração disparado da adrenalina liberada ao sangue; ele costumava ficar agitado durante batalhas, era normal, mas estava muito mais agora. Grimmjow tinha habilidades de alto nível e Renji, sinceramente, estava se esforçando para não se machucar.

Ou muito; a zanpakutou de Grimmjow cortou-lhe o ombro e penetrou a carne, trazendo aos lábios do ruivo um urro de dor. O outro, porém, apenas sorriu satisfeito e puxou a espada com força para perto de si novamente, fazendo o sangue jorrar. Respingou em seu rosto e Grimmjow passou o dedo na bochecha, levando-o perto dos lábios e lambeu a ponta do indicador com a língua. Gostar de sangue? Sangue do inimigo— aparentemente, muito mais saboroso. Renji já estava de pé. Ele era forte.

A Zabimaru de Renji procurava acertar Grimmjow, mas o Espada estava se divertindo no jogo de tiro ao alvo que o Shinigami proporcionava. Ia rapidamente de um lado para o outro e a um dado momento, sentiu um vento um pouco mais forte ao lado da cabeça. A espada de Renji passava bem perto de sua jugular e mais alguns centímetros, ele estava morto agora. Sorte... Ou não. Não importa. Os olhares se cruzaram, se encontraram por alguns instantes e Grimmjow apertou os lábios. Renji era consideravelmente incrível, embora sua completa falta de modéstia o impedisse de admitir.

– Hadou no san juu ichi – Grimmjow franziu a testa quando a voz de Renji se fez ouvir no amplo espaço onde lutavam. Estranho não terem enviado reforços para uma luta contra um Espada. Contra _ele._ – Shakkahou!

A esfera vermelha expandiu-se grandiosamente e explodiu. Bem, Renji sempre foi péssimo com kidou, mesmo... Mas explodiu e Grimmjow teve que se movimentar um bocado parar livrar-se dos estilhaços da explosão. Tossiu e sentiu um punhado de sangue escorrer pela lateral do corpo, num corte que só ardeu quando o viu. Do contrário, provavelmente ele nem teria sentido, como pequenos cortes com papel. Grimmjow suspirou e estendeu o braço, imitando garras com os dedos e em poucos segundos seu Cero ia à direção de Renji.

Não foi certeiro, e não o feriu.

Grimmjow estava... Fascinado. Não costumava se atrair por homens – por Deus, não! – mas Renji não era normal. Ichigo até tinha suas faíscas, devia admitir (opa, ele não se atraía por homens?), mas Renji... Uau. Se Ichigo tinha faíscas, Renji podia provocar um incêndio. Não devia ser coincidência aquela cor de cabelo. O pensamento trouxe a seu rosto um sorriso indecifrável e do outro lado do campo de batalha, a testa tatuada do Shinigami franziu-se com incerteza. Mas que diabo de sorriso era aquele, afinal?

As zanpakutous se chocaram novamente quando Renji partiu para cima; os rostos aproximaram-se e com a pura força dos braços, Grimmjow torceu a espada e fez com que Renji levasse-a até embaixo, retirando as lâminas do caminho entre os dois. Houve um segundo onde o Shinigami falhou no raciocínio, só por estar tão perto. Encarou aquele par de olhos azuis e baixou o olhar para o mesmo sorriso que o confundia antes de finalmente hesitar e voltar atrás.

– O que você procura?

– E por que eu devia responder isso pra você?

Um sutil sorriso surgiu no rosto de Renji. – Se está tão certo que vai me derrotar, qual o problema de contar? Eu não vou poder contar pra ninguém quando estiver morto.

– Hum... – Grimmjow torceu os lábios e assentiu de leve. – Faz sentido, como você é esperto. Certo, então vejamos... Aizen me mandou vir buscar a tal Hinamori Momo e ah, agora me lembrei – ele agitou a mão, como tendo uma epifania. – Se eu encontrar e conseguir, Matsumoto também.

Ele veio _buscar a Hinamori?_ Só podia ser piada. E a Rangiku-san? Renji fez uma falsa expressão surpresa e relaxou o corpo, embora o som do coração ainda ecoasse nos tímpanos. Droga, que sensação horrível. Adoraria entender o porquê dessa sensação e parecia um pouco como ele se sentia diante de Byakuya, mas com uma diferença gritante: seu taichou não expressava sentimento algum. Já Grimmjow— esse era uma explosão de sentimentos. E Renji sequer precisava ficar muito próximo para sentir.

– Quer dizer, se eu deixar, certo?

– Claro – debochou o outro com um sorriso e impulsionou-se para frente, avançando na direção do outro e quando houve o encontro das espadas, Grimmjow forçou-o para baixo e os dois caíram em queda livre até o chão. Uma queda brusca, mas nem tão feia, devido à pouca altura que estavam. Grimmjow pôs-se em pé sobre Renji e olhou para ele de cima; o ruivo estava caído no chão e torceu o rosto com a dor nas costas. – Isso quer dizer sim, suponho. – Ele deu uma risada alta e quando baixou o olhar, deu de cara com a mão de Renji estendida e o mesmo brilho vermelho e a explosão o consumiu assim que o Shinigami pronunciou parte do canto exigido.

Tudo o que ele se lembraria a seguir era de tudo ficar preto.

**(...)**

Grimmjow abriu os olhos e estava numa sala clara e desconhecida. Olhou em volta e quando tentou erguer-se, sentiu os punhos presos ao chão e olhando para baixo, os calcanhares também estavam presos. Ah, que ótimo... Ele se deixou enganar por aquele Shinigami patético. Tentou forçar para soltar-se, mas pareceu impossível após cinco minutos em que se debatia com toda a força do corpo. Obviamente aquilo era um selo, e não apenas amarras comuns. Desistiu e jogou a cabeça de volta para baixo, deitando-a no chão. Havia sido feito prisioneiro...?

Não. E percebeu quando Renji entrou pela porta.

– Vai me tirar daqui agora?

– Acho que não por enquanto. – Renji aproximou-se a uma distância que considerou segura e cruzou os braços. – Eu ouvi que você estava se debatendo e vim verificar.

– Você que tá cuidando do meu caso, ou o quê? Não vão me interrogar, me matar, ou qualquer merda assim?

O ruivo revirou os olhos e deu a volta em Grimmjow, observando atentamente o buraco que havia no abdômen dele, a máscara Hollow quebrada no maxilar, o cabelo desajeitado azul e o contorno verde-água que havia nos olhos. Semicerrou os próprios. – Tá olhando o quê?

Renji revirou os olhos novamente. – O que você quer com a Hinamori e a Rangiku-san mesmo?

– Aizen me mandou levá-las.

– E você veio _sozinho _lutar contra as duas?

– Não devia ser tão difícil quanto a sua voz faz parecer. Pelo que o Aizen me disse, essa Hinamori é só uma putinha fraca e...

– Urgh, cale a boca, como você fala besteiras. – Renji fez-se ouvir diante da boca-suja de Grimmjow e se agachou perto dele, próximo do rosto. – Isso não vai acontecer.

– Bom, depois de eu ter visto você acho que eu desisto de procurar essas duas.

Houve um minuto de silêncio onde os olhos castanhos do Abarai semicerram-se com desconfiança. – O que o Aizen quer comigo?

– Ele nada, mas eu estou começando a querer. Dá pra me soltar agora?

– Sabe, você não vai conseguir se soltar me passando uma cantada.

– Se você conseguiu me acertar depois de um descuido e me prender, até que merece uma cantada.

– Obrigado, mas vou passar. Pode ficar por aí, Hollows não comem, certo?

Grimmjow não respondeu, mas comiam sim. Hollows comuns não, mas Arrancars comem. Ele virou o rosto como se desse as costas para Renji e o Shinigami suspirou, abrindo inconscientemente um sorriso de satisfação. Como era feliz a sensação de poder colocar um Espada preso daquele jeito. Só que... Por que ele não entregou Grimmjow aos outros mesmo? Nem ele entendia bem o porquê, mas era melhor assim, por enquanto. Já havia arranjado uma desculpa da partida dele quando Byakuya perguntou o desfecho da luta.

– Se eu te soltar, você vai me atacar?

– O que você acha?

Renji ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Era o que eu tinha que ouvir.

– Isso quis dizer que não. Me interessei muito pela sua pessoa para te atacar de graça. Vamos, me deixe levantar, eu vou atrofiar desse jeito.

Deus, que exagero. Renji tinha quase certeza que não devia confiar nele, mas, quase certeza não era o bastante para ele. Até porque, se já havia conseguido derrubar Grimmjow uma vez, talvez conseguiria de novo? Era um teste, afinal de contas— não podia sair tão mal.

Ou podia.

O selo foi desfeito e Grimmjow fechou e abriu os punhos umas cinco vezes assim que sentou-se. Ele ergueu os pés também e dobrou os joelhos, sentando com as pernas abertas e olhou Renji, não parecendo mais tão disposto a matá-lo como parecia pouco tempo atrás. Observaram-se por alguns instantes e assim que achou que Renji estava começando a ficar mais calmo, Grimmjow jogou o corpo para cima dele e o derrubou no chão; como o Shinigami estava agachado, a queda foi fácil.

– O que diabos voc—

Grimmjow o silenciou com a mão e ergueu-se um tanto, sentando na barriga de Renji e o ruivo torceu o rosto com o peso. – Eu vou pegar sua roupa de Shinigami emprestada. – Disse com seu típico sorriso no rosto e liberou a boca de Renji assim que passou a puxar a parte de cima da roupa para baixo. Renji protestou com uns ruídos incompreensíveis e segurou os pulsos de Grimmjow para tentar impedi-lo, mas a força do outro era maior que a dele. Eles ficaram nisso por alguns instantes até a paciência de Grimmjow se esgotar e ele erguer os braços para cima, trazendo os de Renji consigo. – Aonde você vai chegar fazendo isso?

– Quem sabe vou te impedir de tirar minha roupa, é, esse é um bom motivo.

– Como você é idiota. Eu vou acabar tirando isso de um jeito ou de outro. – Baixou as mãos para o lado do corpo e as sobrancelhas do Shinigami uniram-se, e ele parecia bastante confuso. Grimmjow suspirou aborrecido e curvou-se diante de Renji, aproximando o rosto do dele. – Se é que você entende.

– Você tá brincando, só pode. – Renji deu uma risada estúpida e o Espada ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Abarai, eu não entendo qual a necessidade da complicação. Você é tão irritante quanto o seu amiguinho Kurosaki Ichigo.

– Como você sabe que eu sou amigo dele mesmo?

– Eu não sei, mas pelo que me parece todos os Shinigamis são. – Grimmjow sacudiu as mãos e livrou-se das de Renji, que ainda o prendiam os pulsos. – Mas voltando ao assunto, não precisa complicar as coisas. Você me empresta sua roupa, eu levo as duas pro Aizen e quem sabe volte pra você.

– _De onde_ você tirou a ideia de que eu vou primeiro, deixar você levar minha roupa e segundo, que você leve as duas? – Renji pôs as mãos no peito do Espada, pouco acima do buraco do abdômen e seus olhos novamente pararam ali. Franziu a sobrancelha e Grimmjow ficou em silêncio, procurando entender o que ele estava olhando; subitamente, Renji baixou a mão e tentou passá-la ali para ver se ela ia para o outro lado, mas Grimmjow pegou no pulso dele e puxou com força.

– Nem pense nisso. – Jogou o pulso de Renji para o lado com força e Renji ergueu-as perto do rosto, inocentando-se. – Nem _pense._

– Certo, foi apenas curiosidade...

Ficaram em silêncio novamente até que Grimmjow pegou nos pulsos dele e o imobilizou com os braços para cima. Renji se inquietou abaixo dele e sendo assim, o Espada ergueu-se um pouco para evitar ser atingido. – Que coisa, mas minha curiosidade vai além disso. – Ele curvou-se na direção do rosto do Shinigami novamente, mas...

Ele desejou não ter feito isso.

Renji o acertou com o joelho bem no meio das pernas e os já grandes olhos de Grimmjow arregalaram-se com a dor que correu dali até todos os outros membros do corpo. Ele produziu sons guturais indecifráveis e se jogou de costas no chão ao lado de Renji, com as pernas encolhidas e o Shinigami levantou-se imediatamente, a fim de sair daquela sala e deixá-lo ali. – Seu _filho da puta,_ volte aqui! – Grimmjow levantou-se depois de reunir toda a força do mundo e correu até Renji, empurrando-o de cara na parede e parou atrás dele. Segurando-o novamente pelos pulsos e o imobilizando com as pernas, o Espada apoiou o queixo no ombro de Renji para falar-lhe ao ouvido e uma pena (ou não) Renji estar de costas para ele.

Definitivamente não.

– Ghnnn, me solta, porra. O que você quer comigo?

– Tirar sua roupa. Mas não se empolgue, por enquanto é só pra eu ir atrás das suas amiguinhas.

– Você não acha que vão suspeitar de uma pessoa com uma máscara dessas na cara?

– Por quê? Olha pra você, e ninguém suspeita.

– _Quê?_

– Sem ofensas. Se você não fosse assim eu jamais me interessaria. – Ele segurou as duas mãos de Renji com uma só e baixou a outra até o peito do ruivo, até o abdômen e puxou a faixa da cintura da roupa e tudo ali se folgou. Oh, que trabalho fácil. O Shinigami se debateu e Grimmjow o segurou com o corpo contra a parede, aplicando mais força sobre ele. – Assim você está tornando meu trabalho muito difícil.

– Imagino que você não seja muito inteligente, então vou dizer que _essa é exatamente a intenção._

O Espada projetou a cabeça para trás, ofendido, e em poucos segundos ele afastou-se, girou o corpo de Renji na parede e o apertou contra ela, agora de frente para si. Seu rosto muito próximo do ruivo. Renji forçou a cabeça para trás o máximo que conseguiu, mas obviamente não poderia passar dali. – É simples, Abarai. Ou eu te mato pra pegar suas roupas, ou eu morro porque não completei a missão. Qual vida você acha que eu dou mais valor? – Os olhos de Grimmjow agora estavam bem assustadores e Renji torceu os lábios.

– Não sei se você sabe, mas eu não tenho só _essa_ roupa.

– Então você quer que eu arranque ela do seu corpo. – Disse o outro com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e se afastou de súbito, deixando que Renji se recompusesse onde estava. – Onde estão?

– Pra lavar.

– _Lavar?_ – O Espada soltou uma risada e Renji revirou os olhos. – Então tire logo essa merda pra eu poder sair daqui. Estou começando a ficar perturbado.

Renji apertou os olhos diante da frase de Grimmjow e só então que aparentemente o Espada notou que estava sem sua zanpakutou. Ele olhou em volta e voltou-se novamente para perto do ruivo, fazendo-o instantaneamente prensar a si mesmo na parede. – Onde está?!

– Confiscada. Achou que eu ia deixar ela aí pra você?

– _ONDE ESTÁ?_ – Grimmjow pegou na garganta de Renji e apertou com força, sufocando-o e quase o ergueu do chão até que o Shinigami fez uns gestos dizendo que falaria caso fosse solto. Grimmjow segurou-o mais uns instantes apenas por precaução e assim que soltou o ruivo, Renji tossiu com força e puxou ar. Tirou a própria zanpakutou da bainha e Grimmjow deu uns passos para trás.

– Você não vai a lugar _algum_.

Grimmjow ergueu a cabeça com superioridade e quando Renji avançou, o Espada esticou a mão e segurou a lâmina da Zabimaru, apertando-a e virando para o lado. Seu sangue pingou aos montes no chão e Renji piscou os olhos como uma reação indignada. – Acho que eu vou. – Ele puxou a espada do Shinigami e como Renji não a soltou, acabou vindo na direção dele e os corpos se chocaram, fazendo Grimmjow cambalear dois passos para trás. – Devia ter feito isso antes. Se você não quer me deixar ir, por que não me ajuda? Assim ficaremos juntos para sempre.

– Quero você bem longe, mas não vou te deixar ir atrás da Hinamori e da Rangiku-san. – Renji puxou a zanpakutou novamente e Grimmjow soltou, olhando o corte profundo na mão.

– E até onde você está disposto a ir, por acaso? – O sorriso sarcástico voltou aos lábios de Grimmjow e ele ergueu os ombros com uma expressão estúpida até que de repente, ele sumiu dali e a porta de correr batia no batente e voltava uns centímetros por causa do impacto.

– Filho da p—

Renji correu para tentar encontrá-lo, mas Grimmjow havia desaparecido da casa.

E sua zanpakutou também.


	2. If I could escape

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 2: **Renji tem que parar Grimmjow, mas acaba se metendo numa enrascada (ou não) quando o Espada resolve seduzi-lo... Vai saber agora aonde eles vão parar.

**Rating e avisos:** M; palavrões porque o Grimmy-chan em geral é bem mal-criado e o Renji-chan às vezes perde a linha; YAOI, óbvio. Sem spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **Então você está aqui novamente lendo... Ou não, vai saber. Mas se você está aqui anyway e tá gostando, não deixe de acompanhar, por favor, e claro, REVIEW ME! *-* Sempre que eu ganho reviews eu fico mais afim de escrever então tipo, eu sei que às vezes é meio chato mandar review, mas sério, não custa nada, vai *_*

* * *

**IF I COULD ESCAPE**

– EI! – A voz de Renji ecoou pelo corredor do Seireitei assim que ele pôs os pés para fora de casa. Havia um Shinigami de patrulha ali próximo e Renji foi até ele, parando próximo e ofegou de leve. – Você viu um cara alto, de cabelos azuis...?

– Acho que eu vi. – O Shinigami mordeu a ponta do dedo, parecendo forçar a mente para lembrar em que direção o tal rapaz havia ido e de repente, uma luz lhe surgiu e ele estalou o dedo, apontando para o lado esquerdo. – Ah é, ele foi por ali. Disse que estava com pressa e me perguntou onde estava a Hinamori-fukutaichou.

– VOCÊ DISSE? – Renji exclamou como se o indivíduo fosse um completo idiota e claro que, pensando que não era, o Shinigami encolheu os ombros com uma expressão de dúvida. – Ah, esquece. – Bufou e se adiantou rapidamente, mas antes de desaparecer na curva, Renji parou de andar e voltou-se para o colega, as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Por acaso ele estava com roupa de Shinigami?

– Bom, sim. Se estivesse com outra roupa eu o pararia imediatamente.

– ... – Renji revirou os olhos. O maldito Grimmjow havia roubado roupas do armário dele!

– Mas elas estavam meio apertadas nele.

O Abarai franziu a sobrancelha, ofendido pela observação ignorante do Shinigami e fez um sinal positivo para ele. Não era culpa do cara, afinal. Afastou-se antes que acabasse cometendo alguma besteira e movia-se rapidamente com a ajuda do Shunpo e foi ao alto das casas para ver se encontrava Grimmjow com mais facilidade, mas ele obviamente estava usando seu Sonido para se movimentar sem ser percebido, ou ao menos para não ser notado tão facilmente.

Logo ele se aproximava do prédio da 5ª divisão, onde Hinamori deveria estar. Quando parou em cima de um muro, avistou Grimmjow parado diante do portão da divisão e saltou até lá, aterrissando bem ao lado dele. O Espada moveu-se no lugar e encarou Renji com olhos indiferentes. Observando bem, a roupa estava mesmo meio apertada para ele, mas _só um pouco_. Grimmjow mexeu os braços a fim de ajeitar a parte de cima no tronco. – Veio me parar?

– O que você acha? – O ruivo pôs-se na frente de Grimmjow e eles se olharam por alguns instantes. – Você roubou minhas roupas... Não acredito nisso.

– Você achou que eu era idiota o suficiente para andar por esse lugar sem uma roupa de Shinigami? – Grimmjow fez um gesto com a mão para que Renji saísse de sua frente, mas foi ignorado. – Sério Abarai, me deixe terminar meu serviço em paz.

– O meu serviço é impedir o _seu_ serviço. Olha, se você não concordar em voltar comigo agora, eu vou chamar reforços.

– Achei que você conseguia me derrubar sozinho. – Grimmjow deu sorriso sarcástico e avançou, fazendo Renji instintivamente desviar.

– Eu... Ah, eu consigo, mas se eu chamar reforços, os reforços vão te matar. – O Shinigami fez uma expressão vitoriosa e infelizmente, ou não, ele tinha razão. Grimmjow revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, parecendo extremamente irritado, e fazendo pouco esforço porque ele conseguia sentir que o tecido estava prestes a ceder.

– Que bom, e o que você quer que eu faça? Volte pro Hueco Mundo sem as duas? Se eu voltar, estou morto. Se eu ficar, estou morto. E aí?! – Ele ergueu a voz e fez uma movimentação brusca com os braços, duvidando claramente das intenções de Renji e deu um passo à frente. – Huh? Quer que eu faça o quê? Você não quer que eu morra, mas não quer que eu faça o que eu tenho que fazer.

– Quem disse que eu não quero que você morra?

– Se você quisesse, já teria chamado aí seus reforços ou sei lá o quê faz tempo. Pára de me encher, você não pode se importar tanto com essas duas putas... Você nem se arrisca a me matar para salvar a pele delas.

– Eu _mal te conheço!_

– Já ouviu falar em amor à primeira vista? – Grimmjow sorriu, mas não parecia sarcástico, parecia apenas... Engraçadinho. Tipo fazendo uma piadinha sem graça. Renji bufou e segurou o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, apertando até doer um pouco; soltou os braços ao lado do corpo. – Vamos combinar o seguinte, eu levo as duas pro Aizen e pro Ichimaru, volto pra cá e nós vemos o que fazemos quanto ao seu sentimento. – Debochou dessa vez, fazendo o Shinigami arregalar os olhos.

– Você não vai encostar nelas.

– E você não vai lutar comigo ao ar livre. – Grimmjow afastou-se uns passos atrás, mas Renji não se moveu... Não instantaneamente. Só quando o Espada esticou o braço e apontou um Cero diretamente na porta da Divisão é que Renji saiu do caminho. O portão explodiu e o ruivo parou novamente ao lado de Grimmjow, o impedindo de avançar. – Me deixa, porra!

– Não. VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!

– _Não!_ Eu tenho que...

– Foda-se você! – Renji pegou o braço de Grimmjow e puxou com força, mas não foi o suficiente para ele ir sem reclamar. Eles se contrariaram por alguns instantes enquanto Grimmjow tentava se livrar do punho do Shinigami, até que Grimmjow o puxou com força, fazendo com que Renji parasse bem perto dele. – Seu _idiota_, tem certeza que quer lutar com a quinta divisão inteira?

Eles ficaram em silêncio uns instantes e Grimmjow livrou-se dos braços de Renji, avançando um telhado na frente dele. Argh, finalmente aquele jumento empacado resolveu concordar. Renji o seguiu e os dois desapareceram pelo ar poucos segundos depois do alarme já ter disparado e vários Shinigamis terem se reunido na frente do portão.

**(...)**

Pararam na porta da casa de Renji; o corredor estava vazio e assim, eles não tinham que se preocupar com alvoroços. Grimmjow bufou aborrecido e encostou-se na parede, passando a mão displicentemente pelo cabelo azul. – Por que você está fazendo isso mesmo?

– Olha, eu não sei. – Renji abriu a porta e entrou; Grimmjow o seguiu e puxou a parte de cima da roupa do Shinigami, que definitivamente estava apertando seus braços e soltou na cintura, ficando só com a calça mesmo mas com a parte de cima pendurada. Renji virou-se para ele e o observou por alguns instantes, sentindo nitidamente que seu rosto havia esquentado num nível absurdo. Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços na linha do peito.

– Você tá afim, né?

– Quê?! Afim do quê?

– De mim, olha a sua cara. É deprimente!

Renji bufou aborrecido.

– Acho que é a primeira vez que eu não me irrito muito por alguém olhar pra mim como se fosse mais que eu. Acho que é porque eu sei que não é. Só um babaca se apaixona pelo inimigo. – Grimmjow encostou-se na parede e observou enquanto Renji se jogava na cadeira. O ruivo colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e segurou a cabeça pelas laterais, como se procurasse se acalmar e o Espada observou o movimento do cabelo vermelho de Renji. Aquele incêndio... Podia ser apenas uma fantasia louca de sua cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo, poxa, ele estava se auto-denominando um babaca.

Não que ele fosse chorar por isso nem nada.

– Não estou apaixonado por você. Eu nunca me apaixonaria por você, Grimmjow.

– Nunca diga "nunca", Abarai. – Grimmjow caminhou aos passos calmos até chegar perto de Renji e apoiou-se na mesa, curvando-se de leve do lado oposto onde o Shinigami estava e olhou para ele de cima.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – Renji encostou-se na cadeira e olhou para Grimmjow, cruzando os braços. – Eu acho que o "babaca" aqui é você. Não sou eu que estou insistindo nessa coisa de se apaixonar.

– Talvez eu esteja apaixonado por você. As suas tatuagens e esse cabelo vermelho te deixam tão másculo – Grimmjow claramente usou um tom totalmente irônico, e com isso, Renji revirou os olhos com raiva.

– É, esse buraco na sua barriga também te deixa muito másculo.

– Sempre achei o mesmo. – O Espada sorriu sarcástico e deu uns passos, passando pela lateral da mesa até chegar aonde Renji estava e escorou-se no móvel. O ruivo ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, depois de olhar o abdômen que era praticamente um chamariz— como um ímã ou coisa assim. – Falei que um babaca se apaixona pelo inimigo, mas... Não quer tentar?

– Como é? – As sobrancelhas do Shinigami ergueram-se em indignação e Grimmjow moveu de leve os ombros, focando os olhos azuis num ponto aleatório.

– É... – Grimmjow encostou a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio no alto do peito de Renji e com um empurrãozinho, a cadeira se desequilibrou e o Shinigami caiu no chão; Renji sentiu como se tudo fosse em câmera lenta e quando viu, batia com as costas no assoalho e ainda teve tempo de segurar a cabeça para não acabar desmaiado. Protestou, mas Grimmjow passou as pernas por cima dele e ficou de pé, basicamente na mesma posição que ficou pouco antes do Shinigami o apagar quando estavam lutando. – Tentar, sabe como é.

Renji empurrou a cadeira com os pés e deitou-se totalmente no assoalho, olhando para cima com uma expressão calma. – E o que você vai fazer?

Grimmjow ajoelhou-se com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do ruivo e arrastou-se um pouco para trás, apoiando-se em seguida nas mãos e com o rosto alinhado ao de Renji, ele dobrou mais os cotovelos até alcançar uma distância pequena do rosto do Shinigami e sorriu quando já estava quase sentindo o nariz encostar ao do outro. – O que você acha? – O Espada curvou-se até alcançar os lábios de Renji e como o ruivo estremeceu, Grimmjow sorriu. Vitorioso. – Eu devo ser o maior babaca de todos.

– Definitivamente... – Renji suspirou, deixando-se envolver pelo hálito quente que escapava pelos lábios do outro e mesmo quando Grimmjow o beijou, Renji permaneceu rígido até sentir-se acalmar aos poucos; chegava a ser até um pouco ridículo como ele respirava forte com o mero toque da boca do Espada na sua, mas ele não parecia arrependido. Nem um, nem outro. Mesmo que fosse idiota por isso.

Renji arriscou-se a erguer a mão até o rosto de Grimmjow e passou pelo maxilar (o que não tinha a máscara quebrada) até a nuca e até mesmo o ar pesava em volta deles. Havia um silêncio constrangedor e inevitável, quebrado pelo som da respiração de ambos que, mesmo sem nenhum toque além do "normal"— nada que pudesse causar uma mudança brusca, ficava intensa. E descompassada. Renji precisava pensar duas ou três vezes para controlar o ritmo das puxadas de ar para que não tonteasse.

Os lábios se separaram naturalmente e Grimmjow pôde ver que Renji ainda demorou alguns instantes para abrir os olhos, o que fazia parecer que ele ainda estava sentindo o gosto na língua... Foi uma cena bonita, ele devia admitir. Quando o Shinigami abriu os olhos, os de Grimmjow semicerraram-se com faíscas e ele abaixou-se até o pescoço de Renji, traçando com os lábios o desenho que a tatuagem fazia até a nuca; Renji até mesmo virou a cabeça inconscientemente, o que ajudou bastante.

O ruivo apertou as costas de Grimmjow de leve e quando sentiu a língua tocar sua pele, apertou com mais força, fazendo com que o Espada caísse por cima dele e putz, ele era muito mais pesado do que parecia. Renji preferiu não reclamar e pouco depois de voltarem a se beijar, Grimmjow ergueu o corpo e ficou de joelhos em cima de Renji mas agora ele não temia— não mesmo. Renji não ia acertá-lo de novo.

– E então, como você pretende resolver isso?

Renji encarou Grimmjow por uns instantes após a pergunta do Espada e franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, provocando uma ruga de indagação a surgir em sua testa. – Depende do que você espera que eu faça.

– Que arranje um jeito de poder ficar mais um tempo perto de mim sem olhar para trás o tempo todo pra ver se alguém vai te pegar.

Silêncio.

– Além de mim, é claro.

– Tch – Renji bufou depois do sorriso de Grimmjow formar-se em seu rosto e não pôde evitar revirar os olhos e deixar escapar um sorriso de seus próprios lábios. – Bom... O mundo real.

– O que tem lá?

– Podemos ficar lá.

– O que te faz pensar que ninguém vai te procurar lá?

– Nada, mas devo ter tempo suficiente para fazer uma coisa...

Grimmjow semicerrou os olhos de leve. – O quê, achar o Kurosaki?

– Já tá com ciúme ou o quê? – Debochou Renji arrastando-se de baixo do Espada e ele levantou, acompanhado pelo outro. – Não, é outra coisa... Então, você quer ou não? Quem sugeriu foi você, mesmo.

Grimmjow puxou a roupa de Renji em seu corpo e esforçou-se para colocar a parte de cima de volta no tronco e uau, o Shinigami até podia perder um tempo olhando os músculos de Grimmjow tencionarem-se com a movimentação. Assim que ele conseguiu, Renji pigarreou corando de leve. – Vamos agora, certo? – Grimmjow moveu-se e ajeitou a zanpakutou nas costas, pensando que havia deixado a sua própria roupa em algum lugar, agora... Vai saber se ainda estava lá. Ele teve que ser muito rápido ao desaparecer da casa de Renji e teve pouco tempo para se trocar depois de sair de lá, o que foi bem problemático.

Enfim.

– _Agora?_ – Renji mexeu a cabeça em negação. – Eu ainda tenho que...

– Não venha de putaria pra cima de mim, eu sei que há portões pela Soul Society que dão direto com o mundo Real. Basta dizer que temos ordens, não é isso?

– Nossa, você entende bastante daqui. – Renji caminhou pela casa, como se procurasse alguma coisa, mas não tinha exatamente o que procurar. Voltando a atenção para o Espada, Renji percebeu que aquela podia ser uma besteira muito grande, mas... Ele não ia morrer se tentasse. Ou será que ia? Fugir com o inimigo— era quase poético. Mas um pouco patético também.

– Mais do que você pensa. Agora vamos logo antes que eu desista...

– Claro, tudo depende de você. – Foi a última coisa que Renji falou antes de abrir a porta da casa com força e pensou rapidamente em Byakuya; ele de certo seria um dos primeiros a dar na falta. Ah... Agora já era tarde.

Com seus respectivos Sonido e Shunpo, os dois foram ao portão leste da Soul Society e dois Shinigamis guardavam o lugar. Renji aterrissou em sincronia com Grimmjow e os dois homens curvaram-se rapidamente, exclamando o nome de Renji em uníssono.

Ah, as maravilhas de ser uma autoridade.

– Eu e o... Hum... O novato estamos de saída. – A palavra "novato" entrou pelas orelhas de Grimmjow e o fez estalar o ódio nas têmporas, mas tudo bem, muita calma nessa hora— ou não. – Até mais tarde, façam um bom trabalho.

– Ei... Novato. – Um dos Shinigamis chamou a atenção de Grimmjow e assim que o Espada virou-se para olhar, o homem deu um sorrisinho estranho. – Não acha que tá na hora de pegar umas roupas mais largas?

– Ora seu filho da—

– TUDO BEM GR... NOVATO, deixa ele pra lá. – Renji sacudiu o ombro de Grimmjow, até porque quem devia se irritar com isso era ele, não o outro, mas enfim... Ele engoliu a ofensa e deu um tapinha de incentivo no braço de Grimmjow, acompanhando-o pelo portão até que este fechou-se atrás deles.

– Novato é seu rabo.

– É... – Renji resmungou, derrotado.

E provavelmente era, mesmo.


	3. And recreate a place that's my own world

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 3: **Grimmjow e Renji chegam ao mundo real, mas eles têm um outro problema agora: ficar na terra sem serem notados. Oh, e agora, quem poderá ajudar?

**Rating e avisos:** M; palavrões porque o Grimmy-chan em geral é bem mal-criado e o Renji-chan às vezes perde a linha; YAOI, óbvio. Um pouco violento, por assim dizer. Sem spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **Olha, você de novo *-* obrigada por chegar aqui. Eu gostei desse capítulo porque quem participa dele também é um dos meus preferidos. Não vou dizer quem é, descubram na leitura (embora eu não demore muito pra dizer quem é...). Enfim, aproveitem, e... review? :D

* * *

**AND RECREATE A PLACE THAT'S MY OWN WORLD**

Quando Renji aterrissou, ele respirou fundo; algo em seu peito dizia que aquilo ia trazer problemas, mas era a única pessoa em quem ele podia confiar no momento. Grimmjow parou ao lado dele de forma quase coreografada de tão simultâneo que foi. Ele olhou para cima na casa e franziu a sobrancelha.

– Que lugar é esse?

– É a casa de um velho amigo... – Renji empurrou a porta de correr e deu alguns passos para frente, mas antes, ele voltou-se de súbito para o Espada com uma expressão aborrecida. – Dá pra tentar ao mínimo esconder sua reiatsu?

– Não consigo controlar.

– Pois faça o possível, a não ser que queira atrair todo mundo. Ah. – O Shinigami parou e olhou para Grimmjow, tocando no ombro dele e o fez sair do lugar assim que ele pôs o pé dentro do estabelecimento. – É melhor você ficar aqui fora por enquanto...

Grimmjow olhou ofendido e desconfiado, mas mesmo assim, concordou e antes de deixar Renji ir, ele o puxou e colou os lábios no do ruivo de forma meio possessiva; Renji livrou-se do braço do Espada e afastou-se, fazendo um gesto brusco para ele ficar ali. Grimmjow sorriu e encostou-se na parede da entrada, assim que Renji fechou a porta.

O local era bem familiar e não demorou cinco segundos para que Urahara aparecesse pela porta com uma expressão desesperada. – O que é essa... Oh. Abarai-san! O que você tá fazendo aqui? – O homem loiro aproximou-se de Renji e abriu o leque diante do rosto, movendo a cabeça para analisar o Shinigami. Renji deu um sorriso sem-graça e cruzou os braços, sentindo a movimentação atrás de Urahara e Jinta, Ururu e Tessai apareciam ali.

– ISOUROU! – Jinta exclamou com uma expressão engraçada ao passo que apontava para Renji, que particularmente ficou aborrecido. – Você tá aqui!

– É... Bom, Urahara-san, eu gostaria de saber se posso falar com você, sabe, er... Em particular?

– Ahhh, mas eu não tenho segredo com eles. – Urahara indicou os companheiros com o polegar e Renji revirou os olhos.

– Urahara-san...

– Certo, certo. – O homem virou-se para os três e olhou Tessai com um ar significativo – coisa simples, apenas para que ele entendesse – e na vez de Ururu e Jinta, Urahara curvou-se diante das crianças e abanou-os com o leque. – Vão brincar lá dentro, vão?

– A gente não "brinca", Urahara-san. – Jinta bufou. – E eu quero ficar aqui—

Jinta mal terminou sua frase e Tessai o havia pegado no colo, colocando-o embaixo do braço e fazendo uma mensura à Urahara poucos segundos antes de sair dali. Jinta esperneou um tempo enquanto Tessai o fazia passar pela porta e assim que Ururu fechou a porta, Urahara voltou sua atenção para Renji e abriu um calmo e confortante sorriso. – E então, o que eu posso fazer por você?

Renji semicerrou os olhos porque sabia que Urahara estava fingindo não sentir a reiatsu de Grimmjow que vinha lá de fora, mas... Preferiu entrar no jogo dele, era melhor. – Então, bem, eu sei que você é um especialista em gigais, então eu pensei...

– Você quer a sua? Ela tá guardada em algum lugar...

– É, eu quero a minha, mas tem jeito de adaptá-la para esconder a reiatsu?

– Ah, mas é claro, só que eu vou demorar uns dias pra isso. Não se importa em ficar aqui, não é?

O rosto de Renji novamente foi tomado pelo constrangimento e ele coçou o alto da cabeça, parecendo pensar um pouco. De qualquer forma ele ia ter que fazer Grimmjow entrar, então... – É, mas eu tenho companhia. E preciso de uma gigai pra ele também.

– Ele? – A voz de Urahara era tão calma que Renji até achava que para ele, era indiferente se era "ele" ou "ela"... E talvez fosse, mas daí já era algo que o ruivo ia demorar para descobrir. – Quem é ele?

Renji fez um sinal com a mão e encaminhou-se até a porta, empurrando-a e Grimmjow estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça apoiada na parede, parecia dormir. Mas de pé, acho que era meio difícil. Renji deu um tapinha de leve no ombro dele para lhe chamar a atenção e Grimmjow moveu-se no lugar, virou-se para o Shinigami e ergueu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de dúvida. – O quê?

– Venha. – Renji virou-se de volta para dentro da loja e Grimmjow o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nenhum dos dois podia ver, mas por baixo da sombra do chapéu, os olhos de Urahara se arregalaram. Ele sabia que aquela reiatsu vinha de um Arrancar— não, de um _Espada_, mas não sabia que aquela pessoa estava "acompanhando" Renji. Fazer uma gigai para um Hollow? Pensando bem, Ichigo usava gigais e era meio-hollow, talvez não fosse tão difícil.

E ele estava mesmo considerando a ideia. Renji não ia levar um Espada para o mundo real e pedir uma gigai senão tivesse um bom motivo.

– Yo. – Grimmjow ergueu a cabeça para olhar Urahara e o loiro baixou o leque, a expressão séria revelando-se por trás do objeto.

Ouviu-se uma movimentação ali atrás e de repente, Jinta e Ururu paravam em sincronia ao lado de Urahara, cada um com suas respectivas armas apontadas direto na cara de Grimmjow. O Espada bufou com desprezo e apontou a mão, imitando garras com os dedos na direção de Ururu e Renji arregalou os olhos, puxando-lhe o pulso. – Tá louco?

– Ela tá apontando essa porra pra mim.

– Tudo bem crianças, podem abaixar suas armas. – Urahara agitou as mãos no alto da cabeça dos dois.

– Mas ele...!

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu estou aqui, não precisam se agitar.

Jinta e Ururu voltaram às suas posições de costume, mas não se desarmaram como foi sugerido. Urahara sorriu finalmente e Grimmjow não deixou de mostrar-se suspeito à tudo o que envolvia aquele lugar. Aquilo era uma cilada, só podia. Olhou Renji pelo canto de olho e reparou na expressão tensa que ele carregava. Se era uma cilada, ele era um péssimo ator. Se não era... Só estava nervoso, mesmo.

– Esse é o Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ele...

– Eu sou o sexto Espada do exército de Aizen. – Grimmjow falou em tom de desafio— ele só queria ver qual era a reação que aquele cara ia ter, mas como Urahara não manifestou nenhuma emoção que expressasse que ele estava incomodado com o fato de Grimmjow ser... Bom, ele, o Espada colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

– É, isso. – Renji resmungou sem-graça.

– Urahara Kisuke. – Urahara apresentou-se agitando o leque na direção de Grimmjow e baixou-o novamente ao lado do corpo.

– Uma gigai para ele é válido?

– Posso perguntar por que você quer isso, Abarai-san?

– É porquê—

Grimmjow o puxou pelo pescoço com o braço, tal como abraçasse um amigo ou coisa assim, mas o trouxe com força para perto de si; Renji cambaleou pelo caminho até escorar-se no outro e segurou-se no ombro do Espada, já que ele estava com a parte de cima do tronco descoberto (a roupa de Shinigami continuava apertada, né? Então ele baixou quando chegou no Mundo Real). Urahara sorriu e ajeitou o chapéu no alto da cabeça, muito embora Renji estivesse tentando bravamente se soltar do braço de Grimmjow.

– Porque nós vamos tipo ficar juntos por aqui.

Renji revirou os olhos e Urahara notou o rosto dele avermelhando de leve. – Ah, sim, claro... Bem, como eu vou levar algum tempo pra terminar as gigais, vocês terão que ficar aqui. Mas sabe que pra ficarem aqui, têm que trabalhar, não é?

– Trabalhar? – Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha e olhou em volta, perguntando-se o que diabos ele podia fazer naquela loja. Renji finalmente livrou-se do braço de Grimmjow e ajeitou a faixa na cabeça, cruzando os braços.

– Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado...

– Não, não, Abarai-san, você já foi vítima de muitos abusos por aqui. Agora o seu "_amigo" _vai trabalhar para vocês dois ficarem aqui.

– Quê? – O Espada fez uma expressão descontente. – Eu não vou—

– Ah, vai sim. – Renji olhou torto para Grimmjow e virou-se para Urahara novamente. – O que ele tem que fazer?

– Sabe usar uma vassoura, Grimmjow-san?

**(...)**

– EU QUERO IR EMBORA _AGORA_, PORRA – Grimmjow atirou a vassoura no chão e apontou o dedo na cara de Renji, como se o culpado fosse ele. O Shinigami revirou os olhos e virou-se no tatame, cobrindo o corpo com a colcha. Grimmjow curvou-se e puxou-a de cima de Renji, jogando do outro lado do cômodo e Renji se virou para ele de súbito.

– O que você quer que eu faça? Ele tem que terminar as gigais!

– Você podia ao menos ajudar né, seu idiota. Eu vim aqui porque _você_ quis e ainda sou obrigado a fazer serviço de empregada? Puta merda, Abarai. – O Espada se abaixou e jogou-se deitado ao lado de Renji, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos e respirou fundo. Ele estava com um humor terrível nos últimos dias e nem mesmo Jinta procurava atormentá-lo porque estava com um pouco— só um pouquinho de medo. Obviamente não fazia nada do que Urahara pedia direito e na verdade, ninguém esperava diferente.

Renji suspirou e virou-se onde estava, deitando a cabeça no peito de Grimmjow e pousou a mão pouco acima do buraco da barriga e tomando o devido cuidado para nem roçar lá, porque Grimmjow ia acabar surtando. O Espada passou o braço por cima do ombro de Renji e o ruivo fechou os olhos a fim de dormir, mas em questão de segundos, Grimmjow o virou de costas e passou por cima dele. – Você nem chegou muito perto de mim enquanto estivemos aqui.

– Claro, estamos com outras pessoas na casa.

– Eu não ligo – Grimmjow se curvou e seus lábios sempre se atraíam pelo pescoço de Renji— era praticamente automático encostar ali, na curva da tatuagem preta que vinha da nuca até um pedaço do pescoço. Renji mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se fugisse do momento, mas isso durou apenas alguns segundos. Logo ele suspirou profundamente, encolheu os ombros de leve e passou os braços por cima do ombro de Grimmjow, alcançando as costas do Espada.

– Mas eu ligo... – Renji resmungou com a voz baixa e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e deixando que Grimmjow passasse a conhecer alguns centímetros a mais de seu corpo; ele puxava a roupa preta do Shinigami para baixo pela lateral e assim, alcançava o ombro, o alto do peito e chegava à linha da barriga. Renji respirou uma, duas vezes e na terceira, prendeu a respiração e enrijeceu o abdômen.

Grimmjow parou quando seus joelhos estavam alinhados aos de Renji, ergueu o tronco e puxou o ruivo pelo braço para que sentasse; o Shinigami ficava assim com a testa na altura do ombro do outro e Grimmjow o segurou pelo queixo, olhando de perto nos olhos dele. – Pra alguém tão rude você até que é um pouco passional, Grimmjow...

– Há! – O Espada riu irônico e suas mãos subiram pelas costas de Renji até a parte de trás da cabeça; os dedos se enroscaram nos fios de cabelo vermelho e ele cerrou o punho, puxando a cabeça de Renji e forçando-o a olhar para cima. – Você estava mais certo quando disse o "rude". – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior do ruivo com força um tantinho dolorida e puxou. Renji torceu o rosto e assim que sua boca foi liberada, ele projetou a cabeça para trás.

– Pelo menos eu tenho noção da confusão que eu me meti.

– Acho que você não sabe nem da metade. – Grimmjow empurrou Renji com força para o chão novamente e o segurou pelos pulsos, curvando-se para sugar com força a pele da curva do pescoço do Shinigami, fazendo-o arquear as costas e conter o gemido que vinha lhe subindo pela garganta.

Renji estava meio imobilizado não só porque o Espada o segurava, mas também porque a parte de cima de sua roupa estava presa na lateral de seu corpo, e apertada ali, é claro, depois do maior tê-la puxado para baixo. Renji se mexeu embaixo do corpo do outro e o nome de Grimmjow escapou baixo por entre os lábios do ruivo, quase como um sussurro e fez o Grimmjow parar o que estava fazendo. Ele ergueu-se até alcançar o rosto de Renji e o olhou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Não era sarcástico, como de costume... Na verdade, ele parecia bem satisfeito.

– Diga de novo.

– O quê?

– Meu nome... Diga.

Renji virou o rosto para o lado, parecendo um tanto constrangido e Grimmjow deduziu que ele precisava de incentivo.

Sendo assim, Grimmjow curvou-se novamente e sua boca percorreu um caminho sinuoso pelo pescoço de Renji até o peito e o abdômen, ou ao menos onde estava exposto, subindo novamente ao ombro. Renji segurou na camisa do Espada e o puxou em sua direção, resmungando o nome de Grimmjow primeiro num tom baixo— quase inaudível, na verdade, considerando que veio de uma expiração forte e na segunda, ele já murmurava com a respiração pesada e mais do que obviamente, estarrecido de prazer.

Muita pena nesse momento Urahara ter empurrado a porta do quarto que estavam dividindo e ter dado de cara com a visão dos dois de lateral; foi como... Uma visão panorâmica.

Renji viu Urahara tapar o rosto com o leque e empurrou Grimmjow com toda a força que conseguiu, fazendo-o cair para o lado com a barriga para cima. – Merda, que foi isso?!

– U-Urahara-san... Pode... Hum, pode olhar. – Renji puxou seu _shihakushou_ passou a mão pela testa, percebendo que estava suando frio, mas que o rosto todo ardia com o constrangimento. Grimmjow sentou-se com as pernas abertas e praguejou baixo, ao mesmo tempo que Urahara abaixou o leque "revelando" os olhos e em seguida, o restante do rosto.

– Desculpe a intromissão garotos, mas tenho um presentinho.

Urahara sumiu pelo corredor e Renji suspirou, pensando na conversa que teve com ele. "Você consegue contê-lo, não é mesmo?", foi a primeira coisa que o homem perguntou e Renji confirmou imediatamente. Grimmjow não era fonte de perigo por enquanto, ou ao menos assim era esperado.

Quando Urahara voltou, ele trazia nos braços a gigai que pertencia a Grimmjow. Não tinha a máscara quebrada Hollow, nem o buraco no abdômen (dava para ver porque a camisa preta estava aberta). Uau, foi um ótimo trabalho. Grimmjow levantou-se para dar uma olhada no resultado e "colocando-se" de pé, ele deu um sorriso de contentamento. – Hum. – Resmungou simplesmente. – E como eu faço pra entrar nessa coisa?

– Tive que fazer adaptações, já que você... Bem, você não é um Shinigami, mas basicamente você deve transferir toda a sua reiatsu para dentro da gigai. Então você tomará conta do corpo. Por que não tenta, Grimmjow-san?

Grimmjow lançou um olhar suspeito para a gigai e deitou-a no chão com a barriga para cima. Deitou por cima, mas de súbito, ele erguia-se novamente como se não tivesse conseguido entrar na gigai. – Tentei, maasss...

– Transfira sua reiatsu. Vamos lá, concentre-se.

O Espada tentou novamente e ta-da!, dessa vez, quando ele reabriu os olhos, estava dentro da gigai. Ele pôs-se de pé e mexeu os braços para olhar a roupa que cobria seu corpo e hum, até o buraco da barriga havia sumido. Passou a mão no rosto e sem a máscara, ele se sentia meio vazio, mas parecia que poderia se acostumar.

– Obra-prima! – Urahara fez como se aplaudisse, batendo a mão no leque fechado. – A sua está lá na outra sala, Abarai-san. Vou lá buscar. – Ele acenou com o leque e saiu do cômodo.

Renji olhou para Grimmjow e fez uma expressão admirada.

– Ficou bom, hein. Sem aquela coisa na cara e aquele buraco.

– Não enche. Eu sei que você ficou afim de mim por causa deles. – Grimmjow puxou a camisa para fora da calça jeans e deixou-a assim, perdendo um tempinho enquanto olhava para o abdômen inteiro. Renji o observou atentamente até que Urahara voltou com a sua gigai e urgh, pelo menos dessa vez ele estava vestido melhor, com uma camiseta vermelha e um jeans.

– Aqui está, Abarai-san. As duas gigais suprimem a reiatsu. Você pode ensinar ao Grimmjow-san como lidar com ela. – Urahara falou enquanto Renji passava para a gigai, já de pé mesmo e o ruivo estralou os dedos. – Vou ter que pedir que me deixe informações de onde vai estar, Abarai-san. Pode fazer isso, não é?

– Eu ainda não sei onde vou estar, mas assim que eu souber, ligo para avisar. – Renji pegou no ombro de Urahara e deu um sorriso. – Obrigado, Urahara-san. Vamos indo.

– Grimmjow-san ainda não terminou suas tarefas, não é mesmo? – Urahara falou com uma voz engraçadinha, fazendo Grimmjow erguer a cabeça porque estava concentrado em mexer na calça jeans que estava estranhamente apertada em seu corpo.

– Tarefas o caralho, não faço mais nada aqui.

– Como você é ingrato, mas eu te deixo ir porque você me deu paz com o Jinta-kun e a Ururu-chan nesses dias.

Grimmjow bufou e passou por Urahara, virando no corredor para ir à loja e sair do lugar e Renji agradeceu uma última vez, seguindo o Espada para fora dali.

Só restava saber então para _onde_ eles iam. Mas ao menos agora eram humanos normais... Ou nem tanto.


	4. And I could be your favorite girl

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 4: **Grimmjow e Renji recebem uma _visitinha_, só que ela não foi exatamente convidada.

**Rating e avisos:** M; sem spoilers, YAOI. Grimmjow é boca-suja e o Renji às vezes vai pra mesma linha.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **Sim, **Puri-Purishira,** tem continuação sim. Hehe, eu ando tão feliz com os resultados dessa fic e é tão prazeroso pra mim postar ela, até porque eu sou loucamente louca pelos dois e... Bah, que falta de novidade.

Eu gosto desse capítulo. Gosto do visitante deles (gosto? que delicada que eu sou), gosto dos dois, gosto de quem manda reviews (isso foi uma indireta *-*), enfim... Espero que gostem :D

* * *

**AND I COULD BE YOUR FAVORITE GIRL**

– Grimmjow...

– Quê? – Renji virou no sofá que estava na sala, focando o Espada. Eles haviam estabelecido um sistema simples em casa e demoraram coisa de uma semana para encontrar um lugar para ficar, e não estavam em Karakura, até porque, seria meio óbvio procurá-los por lá. O fato é que eles caminharam um bocado (no sentido figurado, ou não, mas o fato é que eles usaram seus respectivos Shunpo e Sonido) até encontrar um local "fixo". O condomínio era forrado de diversos apartamentos quarto-sala-cozinha-banheiro e o deles estava particularmente bagunçado.

Grimmjow havia se recusado terminantemente a trabalhar (como se ele fosse mesmo mexer um dedo para isso) e, portanto, Renji estava contando com o dinheiro recentemente fornecido pela Soul Society aos Shinigamis que têm estadias longas na terra. Era bastante, até, mas dificultava um pouco a vida para sustentar duas pessoas— e uma como Grimmjow, meio que contava como duas.

– Até quando vamos permanecer assim?

– Como?

Renji semicerrou os olhos, suspeitando que o outro estivesse se fazendo de idiota, e de certo estava mesmo. Ele parecia bem concentrado no Quiz que passava na televisão enquanto Renji falava. Grimmjow nunca sequer havia olhado para um aparelho de TV, era compreensível que ele ficasse assim. – Ah, você sabe, assim... Morando aqui... Sei lá.

– Até o Aizen notar que eu estou demorando demais pra levar aquelas duas pro Las Noches e resolver mandar o Tousen atrás de mim de novo... Ou até a Soul Society dar na sua falta.

– Você tá insinuando que ninguém liga se eu não aparecer?

– Eu não falei nada disso, mas pelo jeito não houve comoção pra te procurar.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e levantou do sofá, desligando a televisão pelo botão principal do aparelho, impedindo Grimmjow de ligá-la novamente com o controle remoto. – Eu tava vendo isso! – Ele reclamou, apontando para a TV e logo em seguida, atirou o controle para o outro lado do sofá e se estirou no móvel.

– Vou dar uma volta por aí...

– Tá, mas pode pelo menos ligar a TV de novo?

Renji o ignorou completamente – embora tenha forçado o maxilar de raiva – e rumou para fora do apartamento, batendo a porta com força nas costas ao sair.

Ele desceu as escadas até a rua e caminhou pela cidade onde estavam – era grande, para poder mascará-los entre a multidão (embora um cara de cabelo vermelho e outro de cabelo azul não saiam exatamente despercebidos por aí). Mas bem, pelo menos não era o tipo de lugar onde todo mundo se conhecia e assim, novatos seriam o assunto principal.

E quando se trata de dois novatos homens indo morar juntos, não seria um assunto muito bom... E Renji sempre foi chato com essa coisa de pessoas falando sobre ele. Mesmo que não o conhecessem ou vice-versa.

Enquanto o Shinigami caminhava na calçada, ele suspirou pensando nos momentos partilhados com Grimmjow na semana que se passou após terem saído da Urahara Shop. Como ele já havia sentido anteriormente, a onda de emoções que havia no coração daquela pessoa era muito intensa; quase difícil de encarar. Ele podia estar explodindo de paixão por Renji em um minuto e no próximo, tão frio quanto a cor de seus cabelos fazia Renji se lembrar do gelo.

O fato é que toda a paixão que Grimmjow tinha para lhe oferecer era muito mais intensa e valiosa do que os momentos em que ele ficava apático. Ele não sabia se isso era egoísmo de sua parte, mas sabia que estar perto do Espada o fazia sentir-se bem... E quando estavam com os corpos enroscados, a troca de sentimentos à flor da pele e o coração retumbando em perfeita harmonia, Renji sabia que era aquilo que ele vinha procurando— que tanto imaginava que talvez encontrasse em seu capitão, mas no fim, estava na última pessoa pensada no mundo todo. Alguém que na verdade, ele mal conhecia. Só havia ouvido de nome através de Ichigo.

Quando Renji ergueu a cabeça para olhar adiante, seus olhos captaram por um vago segundo a imagem de seu capitão caminhando em sua direção e ele estava com seu _haori_ branco, o que significava que estava ali como um Shinigami, e não com uma gigai ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

Renji virou na primeira esquina que encontrou e apressou o passo, acreditando ter visto coisas e quando chegou ao outro lado da rua, trombou direto em uma pessoa e quando seus olhos tomaram coragem para encarar o indivíduo... Kuchiki Byakuya estava parado diante dele e o ruivo sentiu o coração parar por um milésimo de segundo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

– Renji.

– K... Kuchiki-taichou.

Houve um instante onde Renji pensou ter captado no rosto de Byakuya um sutil sorriso— imperceptível a olhos leigos, como basicamente todas as emoções do capitão. Renji, porém, com tamanho tempo de convivência com o homem acabou por acostumar-se com a feição _quase_ inexpressiva do mais velho e, portanto, conseguia visualizar a mais discreta mudança de humor que a linguagem corporal de qualquer um pode transmitir.

– Te procurei por toda parte. Você falhou na sua missão, pelo que eu pude perceber. Não era motivo para fugir do Seireitei.

– Eu não fugi, Kuchiki-taichou, eu...

– Não importa, agora você deve voltar.

O ruivo encarou seu capitão com olhos sérios e sem piscar, abanou a cabeça em negação. Por que— mas por que _diabos _Byakuya havia ido pessoalmente buscá-lo? Aliás, procurar por ele no mundo real? Normalmente ele mandaria um subordinado do 6º esquadrão. Não seria de surpreender, mas aquilo sim fazia o queixo de Renji pender no ar por alguns instantes.

– Isso está fora de cogitação no momento, Kuchiki-taichou, me perdoe.

– Fora de cogitação está você me desobedecer. Vamos voltar ao Seireitei _imediatamente._

Quando Renji abriu a boca para falar, Byakuya deu um passo adiante e parou perto de seu sub-capitão – tão perto que o ruivo, de forma bastante incômoda, podia sentir o peito de Byakuya roçar-se ao seu quando este inspirava o ar à sua volta. Incômoda, digo, porque isso não o agradava... Ao menos não no momento. Mas quando houve o momento onde Renji gostaria de estar próximo de Byakuya, isso não aconteceu. – Renji...

– Sinto muito, Kuchiki-taichou.

– Você está aqui sobre ordens superiores?

– Não, senhor.

– Então por que você quer tanto ficar aqui?

_"Porque eu estou fazendo um teste emocional comigo mesmo e morando com um inimigo"_ não parecia a melhor resposta a ser dada, mas era a única, portanto, Renji apenas se calou.

Obviamente Byakuya não se satisfez com o silêncio de consentimento de seu sub-capitão; sua reiatsu se estendeu de forma tremenda a ponto de fazer o ruivo sentir seu corpo ser pressionado para baixo. Renji ofegou, mas manteve com orgulho sua posição de negação a voltar ao Seireitei.

– Renji, eu preciso que volte. – Silêncio novamente e Byakuya piscou os olhos.

No meio-tempo do piscar de olhos do capitão, Grimmjow surgiu entre os dois como se tivesse simplesmente se materializado no ar e Renji arregalou os olhos com o susto. Byakuya, porém, sequer se mexeu. O sub-capitão pegou no ombro de Grimmjow e o puxou com força para trás. Ele estava com seu uniforme Espada (Urahara-san fez outro, viva ele), o que significava o óbvio— ele havia saído de sua gigai e agora sua reiatsu assustadora de Hollow estava espalhada gratuitamente; ele sequer estava tentando suprimi-la.

– Seu imbecil, por que você saiu da gigai?

– Eu senti a reiatsu do capitão e vim verificar. Obviamente eu estava certo.

Byakuya e Grimmjow trocaram olhares cheios de faíscas de ódio; o rosto do capitão estava impassível, mas seus olhos gritavam sua amargura ao ver Grimmjow parado diante de Renji. Já o Espada, por sua conta, estava com o rosto retorcido com o sentimento ruim que o engolia o coração no momento, e aquele maldito— aquele desgraçado Kuchiki havia vindo atrás do Renji.

No momento, Renji pertencia a ele. E aquele _idiota_ não o tiraria de Grimmjow.

– Renji... Você não só falhou em sua missão como se juntou ao inimigo?

– Eu não me juntei, taichou, eu...

– Kuchiki Byakuya, hein? – A voz de Grimmjow sobressaltou-se à do Shinigami e este se calou imediatamente. – Veio atrás do seu cachorrinho? Sinto muito, a coleira dele foi trocada faz tempo. Pode sair daqui se não quiser que eu te arranque essas porras da cabeça depois de te cortar. – Ele indicou o _kenseikan_ que adornava o cabelo de Byakuya com a mão num gesto desdenhoso.

Renji fez uma expressão indignada para a referência à sua pessoa como cachorrinho, mas não se manifestou porque não houve tempo.

– Sua boca é tão suja quanto sua raça.

– Não abra a sua boca para falar assim comigo.

O ruivo puxou Grimmjow pelo ombro novamente com força e os dois encontraram-se frente a frente, encarando um ao outro com aquele olhar reprovador que havia surgido entre eles uma ou duas vezes quando o assunto era "Seireitei" ou "Las Noches". – Grimmjow.

– Renji, sinceramente, pare com essa merda. Você vai voltar pra ele por acaso?

Silêncio. Sim, Grimmjow agora o chamava de "Renji". Já havia intimidade suficiente, afinal.

– Eu vou ter que lutar contra ele por você, é isso que você quer?

– Não espere que eu faça isso. – Byakuya interrompeu a discussão com sua voz suave e Grimmjow virou o rosto com ódio, tal como tivesse interpretado a fala como uma desvalorização da pessoa que Renji era e nos últimos dias, o Espada vinha dando altíssimo valor ao seu Shinigami. E não havia sequer pensamento sobre perdoar aquele desdém. – Eu posso facilmente substituí-lo se quiser, mas ele vai ser executado de uma forma ou de outra.

Enquanto o coração de Grimmjow retumbava com a adrenalina liberada pela ira, Renji sentia o seu se espremer com tamanha mágoa dentro do peito; a figura de respeito que Byakuya sempre foi para ele esvaía-se com aquelas palavras duras. Há uns instantes, ele dizia que precisava que Renji voltasse para o Seireitei— ótimo, era somente um jogo de palavras para fazê-lo voltar e executá-lo?

O rosto de Renji baixou-se, o queixo quase tocando no peito e ele respirou fundo.

Grimmjow o olhou de esguelha, sentindo claramente que o ruivo havia ficado extremamente magoado com aquelas palavras e ah não— ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, tinha mais o direito de machucá-lo.

Só ele mesmo podia. Mais ninguém. Não que ele planejasse ferir os sentimentos de Renji; mas creio que deu pra entender o que eu quis dizer.

O Espada estendeu a mão na direção do rosto de Byakuya e a fração de segundo necessária para seu Cero formar-se foi o suficiente para Renji ver os olhos escuros do Kuchiki arregalarem-se com o movimento inesperado. Houve uma explosão após a expansão do ataque e as pouquíssimas pessoas que estavam ali próximas gritaram desesperadas e Byakuya já estava no topo de um dos prédios, ileso.

– FILHO DA PUTA!

– Grimmjow! – Exclamou Renji, apavorado com a agitação que aquilo havia causado. – Seu idiota!

– Idiota é aquele retardado, como você deixa ele falar assim com você? – Grimmjow bufou e quando Renji esticou a mão para tocar o braço do Espada, ele desapareceu com seu Sonido, evaporando no ar. Segundos depois, Grimmjow estava no topo do mesmo prédio de Byakuya, empunhando sua _Pantera_ com orgulho para defender Renji, e particularmente tentar cortar fora a cabeça do capitão.

Renji só conseguiu pensar que Grimmjow atrairia todos os Shinigamis do Seireitei após liberar tanta reiatsu Hollow— não, Espada. E que ele era um idiota por ser tão imprudente.

Correndo, já que não podia simplesmente largar sua gigai no meio da rua, o Shinigami chegou ao topo do mesmo prédio onde Grimmjow agitava freneticamente sua zanpakutou para tentar acertar Byakuya e o capitão desviava com rapidez, além de eventualmente usar a sua _Senbonzakura_ para evitar os ataques.

Assim que Renji saiu de sua gigai, ele empunhou a espada e pôs-se na frente de Byakuya. As lâminas da _Zabimaru _de Renji e da espada de Grimmjow chocaram-se com intensidade e os olhos azuis do mais alto arregalaram-se com o espanto.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – O Espada rosnou entre dentes e Renji o olhou firmemente.

– Te impedindo de fazer uma idiotice. Ele vai te matar.

– Escute ele, Espada.

– NÃO SE META! – Grimmjow explodiu e seu maior pecado tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Ira.

Não se importou com o que Renji ia pensar, ou com o que ia fazer depois. Simplesmente afastou sua zanpakutou da do Shinigami e num movimento altamente ágil, acertou-lhe o braço com a lâmina e jogou Renji para o outro lado. O corpo do ruivo se chocou contra uma das paredes do alto do prédio e ele caiu, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo braço.

O clima pesou por segundos após a queda de Renji ao chão, como se o espanto tivesse tomado conta de todos – até mesmo do causador do momento.

– Grimmjow... – A voz de Renji não se fez ouvir, mas ele resmungou mesmo assim.

O Espada tirou vantagem do momento de espanto de todos e recobrou a consciência com mais rapidez, erguendo o braço e seu Cero mais uma vez tomava forma diante da palma. O brilho vermelho expandiu-se, mas a reiatsu de Byakuya desapareceu assim que isso aconteceu e a parede do outro lado explodiu.

Ele havia ido embora. Grimmjow só conseguiu pensar que ele era um covarde nojento.

Guardando a _Pantera_ na bainha, Grimmjow adiantou-se até Renji e se agachou diante dele, estendendo a mão para tocar o ferimento, mas o ruivo evitou o contato com rapidez. Complacente, Grimmjow assentiu. – Não me importo que você queira me matar agora. Ainda vai me agradecer por isso. Agora, pare de frescura e me deixe te levar de volta, depois eu volto para buscar sua gigai.

Renji não respondeu, mas também não se calou— ele tinha que perguntar, não conseguia se conter. – _Por que _você fez isso?

– Eu tenho a mínima honra de defender quem se coloca na reta para me ajudar. E você obviamente se arriscou mostrando a cara para aquele cara de Karakura.

– Só isso?

O Espada calou-se— foi o necessário para Renji deduzir o óbvio. Havia algo atrás dessa intenção "honrosa" à qual Grimmjow se referia, mas não era necessário falar. Saber que Grimmjow se importava já era o suficiente por instância. – Tudo bem... Mas não espere que eu apague da minha cabeça que você me cortou e me jogou pra longe desse jeito.

– Puta, você nunca vai deixar de ser chatinho assim? Nem foi um corte tão grave. Eu fiz o que tive que fazer. Preferia que ele te levasse e te executasse?

– Claro que não... – Renji resmungou enquanto colocava-se de pé e apertou com força o braço cortado. Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha e apoiou um dos pés na parede, curvando-se para alcançar o tecido branco da calça de seu uniforme Espada e rasgou um pedaço grande. Baixou o pé e segurou no braço do ruivo, laçando o ferimento e fez um nó forte para estancar o sangue. – Obrigado.

– Não há de quê. – Ele pôde sentir um tom irônico na voz de Grimmjow, e sorriu amarelo.

Grimmjow adiantou-se até a gigai de Renji e pegou-o pela cintura, colocando no ombro como se fosse uma boneca de pano e sinceramente, isso fez com que o Shinigami se sentisse um pouco deprimido. Era meio patético. Fato é, Grimmjow voltou até onde Renji estava e ofereceu seu outro ombro para ajudá-lo a voltarem ao apartamento.

Concordando pacientemente, Renji passou o braço pelo pescoço do Espada e eles voltaram de onde jamais deviam ter saído em pouco tempo com o Sonido de Grimmjow.

Chegando lá, Grimmjow largou a gigai do ruivo ao lado da porta e o encaminhou até o sofá. Renji se soltou nas almofadas e pôs as pernas para cima, suspirando estressado. Deus, que confusão; mas agora, pensando bem no assunto, eles teriam que sair dali porque não devia ser difícil encontrá-los depois disso. E Byakuya certamente não deixaria barato, com toda aquela história de "regras" e essa bobagem toda.

Quando o Espada parou de pé ao lado do sofá, Renji virou-se para olhá-lo e seus olhos se inquietaram por alguns segundos até alcançarem os olhos azuis de Grimmjow e lhe sorrir. – Não sei o que passa na sua cabeça, mas eu estou, no momento, feliz por você ter feito tudo isso. Mesmo que eu não saiba seus motivos de verdade.

– Meus motivos não importam. – Grimmjow fez um gesto com a mão e Renji abriu um pouco de espaço para ele se sentar. Assim que o fez, Grimmjow encostou a mão no espaço aberto do peito entre a _Shikakushou_ do ruivo e massageou calmamente com a ponta dos dedos. Renji fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo toque do outro e em poucos segundos sabia que ele havia trazido seus lábios para perto, afinal a respiração quente era facilmente sentida na pele.

Eles se beijaram e Renji ergueu o braço bom para o topo da cabeça do outro, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo azul e num movimento do pescoço, seu queixo roçou na máscara Hollow de Grimmjow (ele ainda estava idiotamente fora de sua gigai) e isso fez com que o Shinigami imediatamente se afastasse. – Vá de volta pra sua gigai e me traga a minha... Não dá pra se dar ao luxo de ficar fora delas.

– Ah... Mas eu quero olhar você um pouco mais nessa roupa.

– Grimmjow, eu visto um kimono depois—

Aham, claro.

– Agora, vai lá.

– Quer um chazinho também? – Grimmjow resmungou ofendido (obviamente sabendo que o lance do kimono era mentira) e se levantou após bufar. Em alguns instantes, estava de volta à sua gigai e trazia a de Renji de volta para ele. O ruivo levantou-se e assim que voltou à gigai, ele mexeu o braço atingido sentindo que a dor era apenas superficial. A tecnologia de Urahara era bem útil nessas horas.

– E agora? O que a gente vai fazer? – Renji perguntou seriamente, pondo-se de pé diante o outro, que estava parado perto do sofá com as mãos no bolso da calça. Grimmjow moveu a cabeça em negação, fazendo subentender-se que não fazia a menor ideia e adiantou-se até o Shinigami, segurando os lados da cabeça dele com força. Era com a intenção de imobilizar o ruivo, mesmo, a fim então de evitar que ele desviasse o olhar.

– "A gente" eu não sei, mas eu vou te derrubar no sofá agora. – Grimmjow sorriu com um ar divertido e até mesmo arrancou um sorriso dos lábios de Renji, ao menos um segundo antes de tombar o ruivo no sofá e passar o corpo por cima dele. – Não sei o que me dá na cabeça, Renji. Simplesmente não faz o menor sentido. E eu também nem quero saber, porque eu sou o tipo de pessoa que se importa com o agora. Justificar o que eu sinto por você só vai fazer importância pro futuro e...

– O quê? – Renji incentivou-o com a pergunta após sentir a hesitação na voz quase decidida do outro.

– Agora eu prefiro apenas demonstrar. – Ele continuou com um tom um pouco mais rude, mas nada muito grave. Grimmjow curvou-se e seus braços passaram por baixo dos do ruivo, abraçando-o com força contra si e eles se beijaram. A paixão que eles partilhavam agora parecia mais intensa e mesmo que aqueles cabelos fizessem Renji lembrar-se da frieza que Grimmjow por vezes exibia, não importava quantas vezes ele pensasse nisso... O calor do sentimento que o Espada demonstrava _agora_ era mais do que o suficiente para derreter não só a sua própria frieza, mas o coração de Renji.

Grimmjow por sua vez sabia que era tudo uma questão de defensiva; dizer que não entendia o que sentia não era simplesmente "falar por falar", mas a mais pura sinceridade. Só que o Espada nunca foi de procurar compreender o motivo das coisas, mas senti-las ao máximo e qualquer sentimento que fosse devia ser explorado até o fim. A sua hesitação era simplesmente chegar ao ponto de fazer o que havia feito por Renji naquela tarde e em menos de uma semana chegar à conclusão que seu inimigo havia roubado seu coração. Ele tinha honra e orgulho, mas não assim. Mas por óbvio, não importava quantas vezes tentasse evitar estar perto do Shinigami o tempo todo, seu corpo automaticamente respondia a qualquer toque vindo do ruivo e assim, ele não tinha outra opção senão entregar-se ao que sentia, exatamente como estava fazendo agora enquanto deslizava as mãos fortemente pelo lado do corpo de Renji, achando assim que quanto mais força ele aplicasse, mais de Renji ele conseguiria tirar.

Eles se arrancaram as roupas de suas respectivas gigais e o sofá era particularmente o local favorito de Grimmjow naquele apartamento, uma vez que evitava que Renji se mexesse muito. Não que ele não gostasse de _brincar_ um pouco com o ruivo em um lugar amplo, mas bem... A submissão era sempre um importante ponto para alguém com um ego tão grande quanto o Espada. Grimmjow trouxe Renji para si com os braços e passou seu rosto pela pele do ombro e pescoço do ruivo, aspirando o cheiro quase-que permanente e confortável de shampoo que ele tinha nos cabelos e impregnava no pescoço e ombros, afinal ele sempre dormia com os fios soltos e espalhados.

– Grimmjow...

– Sim?

– Cheguei à conclusão que é melhor que você sempre demonstre o que sente ao invés de dizer.

– Então se eu ficar puto, posso te socar?

– Não nesse caso – Renji revirou os olhos e cerrou o punho, segurando os fios de cabelo de Grimmjow entre seus dedos. – Você entendeu...

– Claro que entendi. – O Espada forçou a cabeça para cima e olhou os olhos de Renji por alguns segundos antes de tomar a boca do ruivo para a sua com rapidez e extrema intensidade. Como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar e Renji percebeu que _essa_ era a inconsequência que fazia falta em seu mundo. Que era melhor abraçar o "agora" do que sempre depender do "futuro" que talvez não chegasse... E ele não via maneira melhor de fazer isso do que entregar seu corpo para Grimmjow, assim como ele obviamente queria.

Para Renji era apenas figurativo, mas essa necessidade da entrega era a prova de que Grimmjow queria devorá-lo e ter todos os seus pedaços e cada um de seus sentimentos apenas para ele próprio e que mais ninguém pudesse tocá-lo.

E ambos que há uma semana julgavam um "babaca" quem se apaixonava pelo inimigo... Por isso que o passado vai passar a não importar tanto assim, também.


	5. Perfectly together

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 4: **Pra relaxar, entende? Sem confusões de vez em quando até que é interessante.

**Rating e avisos:** M; sem spoilers, YAOI. Grimmjow é boca-suja e o Renji às vezes vai pra mesma linha. Lemon nesse capítulo, então... Já tá avisado ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **hummmm, lemon ronda, hein? hehe. Anyway, eu gosto desse capítulo, embora eu não tenha muito costume de escrever lemon, portanto, eu não sei se ficou bom. Críticas são aceitas, eu sou boazinha (só parece que eu mordo, e só se pedir, também, rs)

Enfim, obrigada a quem tem acompanhado, fico MUITO feliz com isso. Eu amo os dois, muito, vocês nem sabem o quanto *o* E fico mais feliz ainda por saber que faço mais pessoas gostarem deles, bwahahaha (6)

Por fim, espero que gostem o/

* * *

**PERFECTLY TOGETHER**

_"Perfeito? Perfeito? Isso só pode ser brincadeira!", _esse seria o pensamento de Renji caso ele lesse o título desse capítulo, mas por sorte, isso não acontece aqui. Ele entenderá mais tarde, entretanto, o motivo desse título, mas ele só pensa assim porque todo o tempo em que esteve com Grimmjow, eles só passaram por problemas. Ok, talvez não o tempo _todo_, mas boa parte dele. Fugir da Soul Society, encarar o Urahara, encarar o Byakuya e estavam, provavelmente, perto de mais problemas. Renji sentia que seu futuro era incerto e que arriscar sua vida inteira (literalmente e não) foi uma loucura inconsequente que agora não tinha volta. Mas ele gostava. Ele gostava daqueles braços.

Pulando o mini-prólogo, ou seja lá o que for, Renji estava deitado na cama que dividiam e mais uma vez, tratava-se de um apartamento diferente. Numa cidade diferente, mas não de todo longe da anterior. Eles concordaram que seria mais suspeito ir para uma muito longe do que ficar numa mais próxima (conhecendo o raciocínio de seu taichou, Renji tomou essa decisão ao final). Dessa vez, porém, o apartamento era _muito _menor e na verdade, era ótimo, assim eles não tinham muitas despesas.

Aborrecido, Renji moveu os pés nos lençóis e empurrou as peças de tecido para o final do colchão, embolando tudo numa coisa só. Suspirou ruidosamente ouvindo o nítido som de água, sabendo que Grimmjow estava afundado na banheira, tomando um banho quentinho. Ele sempre era tão indiferente com tudo – não em relação à Renji, mas sim, que ele não dava importância para qualquer dificuldade –, que o ruivo por vezes sentia inveja dele. Queria parar de sentir a cabeça rodar. Queria parar de pensar em Byakuya, em Rukia, em Ichigo, na Soul Society, em todo o resto.

No fundo, estava com um pouco de saudade de sua vida regular. Do sorriso de Rukia, da carranca de Ichigo e da expressão calma de seu taichou – esse que, por sinal, havia partido seu coração em mil pedaços na última semana. Falando em partir... E Grimmjow o atacando? O que foi aquilo?

Renji jogou a cabeça para trás, pensando no que havia acontecido. O Shinigami perdoou o maior por alguns motivos básicos, como "impulsividade" e "reflexos". Grimmjow era assim e Renji já havia percebido isso sem muita dificuldade, mas aquele ataque foi muito brusco. Ele não podia ter usado o braço, ao invés da zanpakutou? Assim ele não teria aberto um rombo na carne do ruivo e o estress teria sido bem menor. Com a tecnologia das gigais de Urahara e algum cuidado, Renji estava bom de novo, mas ainda estava com uma dúvida... Grimmjow o atacaria sem pensar duas vezes novamente, se isso fosse necessário?

Levantou da cama e rumou ao banheiro. Empurrando a porta silenciosamente, Renji colocou o rosto por entre a fenda que foi aberta e Grimmjow estava deitado na banheira, com a cabeça repousando sobre uma almofada na beirada e os olhos fechados, tal como estivesse sonhando. O Shinigami entrou no cômodo – que como costume no Japão, era exclusivo para a banheira (resultando num espaço quase minúsculo) –, e isso despertou os olhos azuis do Espada, que o encarou.

– Veio me acompanhar? – Grimmjow se mexeu na água e sentou-se na banheira, abrindo espaço para que Renji entrasse. Obviamente, o espaço daquela banheira jamais seria o suficiente para os dois, mas dava para improvisar. Renji não falou nada, apenas despiu-se do que cobria seu corpo, passando um pé de cada vez para dentro da água e sentou-se diante Grimmjow. Como lhe era costumeiro, o Espada abriu as pernas para encaixar Renji entre elas e trouxe o ruivo para perto de si. – O que você tem?

– Nada que importe – com um suspiro, o Shinigami aconchegou-se nos braços já aquecidos pela água de Grimmjow e deitou a testa no ombro do maior, que ergueu o rosto de Renji para si e o beijou. Nada fora do normal; Grimmjow sugava os lábios de Renji com a boca, como se o fosse engolir vivo (nesse caso, não é algo ruim, é meio passional) e com um espaço de tempo entre a submissão e a disputa, Renji passava a tentar derrubar o maior a todo custo, embora isso fosse claramente uma inútil tentativa.

Eles escorregaram pelo azulejo liso da banheira e Grimmjow parou deitado com a cabeça apoiada novamente, e dobrou os joelhos, emergindo tudo o que vinha abaixo deles e colocou os pés do outro lado da banheira, de forma a fazer a curva de suas coxas uma espécie de encosto para o ruivo. Renji, por outro lado, parou sentado na altura do abdômen do Espada e respirou porque o mero início de troca de fluidos entre os dois era de arrancar o fôlego em pouco tempo.

– Quer ver quanto tempo eu consigo prender a respiração?

– Hum? – Renji despertou de seus devaneios a respeito da Soul Society quando ouviu a voz de Grimmjow. – Como assim? Você nem vai conseguir ficar inteiro embaixo da água aqui.

– Eu respiro pelo nariz, não pelos poros – Grimmjow fez uma expressão de desdém e Renji revirou os olhos. Se movimentando um pouco (e derrubando mais um pouco de água para fora), Renji foi parar embaixo e Grimmjow se ajoelhou no espaço entre as pernas do ruivo. – Se você se lembrar, conte os segundos.

– Eu... – O Shinigami até pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas Grimmjow já havia afundado a cabeça na água e sua reação imediata ao sentir os lábios do Espada tocarem o meio de suas pernas foi se agitar na banheira. Grimmjow ergueu-se com uma expressão irritada e sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se da água nos cabelos.

– Eu não quero ser morto no processo, dá pra ser? – Ele segurou embaixo dos joelhos de Renji e empurrou na direção dos ombros do ruivo, deixando-o tão vulnerável que o Shinigami sentia-se até um pouco desconfortável. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com essa história de submissão, mas continuava se sentindo um pouco mal nesses momentos.

O Espada submergiu o rosto na água novamente e Renji até tentou espernear (foi involuntário), mas dessa vez, Grimmjow o segurava nas pernas, então ele não tinha muito o que fazer. Com o toque da língua do maior percorrendo toda sua extensão, Renji apertou as bordas escorregadias da banheira e como denominou o adjetivo, uma das mãos escorregou tamanha a pressão e bateu na água, espirrando umas gotinhas em seu rosto. Ele arfou, tenso, e baixou o olhar para os cabelos azuis de Grimmjow que pareciam dançar e mudavam de forma quando o Espada tirava um pouco a cabeça da água, a fim de fazer um progressivo movimento de vai-e-vem.

Claro que Renji não estava contando os segundos, por favor, ele não conseguia se concentrar nisso, mas parecia que Grimmjow já estava ali há certamente muito mais tempo do que estava realmente. O maior afastou mais as pernas do ruivo quando sentiu que ele estava tentando fechá-las e o arrepio que corria o corpo todo de Renji crescia gradativamente a cada segundo que não, como já dito, ele _não _estava contando e nem pretendia.

Grimmjow ergueu a cabeça de repente e puxou uma golfada de ar, mas quando Renji pensou em protestar qualquer coisa, o Espada já havia voltado à água e o ruivo ondulou a cintura com o sugar incansável da boca de Grimmjow nele; era impossível de ficar quieto e geralmente o maior detestava quando Renji se mexia muito, ainda mais naquelas condições. Grimmjow fez mais força com os braços para segurar as pernas de Renji para cima e quando sentiu que o ruivo começava a ter espasmos, intensificou seus movimentos e pôde ouvir o ruivo exclamar seu nome em alto em bom tom ao atingir o orgasmo, que por sinal, foi todo despejado aos lábios dele.

Voltando à superfície, Grimmjow passou a língua pela boca e respirou ofegante, mas por um motivo diferente do que fazia Renji arfar com a cabeça jogada para trás. – Contou...?

– Ahn? O quê? – Renji ofegou, reabrindo os olhos para encarar o outro e Grimmjow riu, aparentemente satisfeito.

– Claro que não. Nem eu.

– Aham, claro...

Grimmjow começou a pronunciar umas palavras incompreensíveis e Renji olhou para ele indignado. – QUÊ?

– Ah, achei que você ainda tava anestesiado. – Riu o Espada novamente e puxou Renji em sua direção, escorregando até sentar na banheira e deixar o Shinigami em seu colo.

– Você tá tirando uma comigo? – O rosto do ruivo aqueceu e corou de leve, e ele ainda estava se achando um pouco idiota, mas ora, ele estava anestesiado sim. Geralmente ficava desse jeito, mas bem, Renji passou os braços pelo pescoço de Grimmjow e encostou os lábios nos dele, passando a língua de leve ao redor deles; isso arrancou um sorriso do Espada, que deslizou as mãos pelas coxas de Renji até o quadril.

Grimmjow ergueu o corpo de Renji pelo quadril e o trouxe mais para perto, fazendo o ruivo estremecer de leve nas pernas. Passou a língua pelo pescoço e colo do Shinigami, amaciando a situação um pouco – Renji era um pouco _estressadinho_, então era interessante que Grimmjow o ajudasse a relaxar antes de algo que certamente ia doer (até porque o Espada não ia fazer absolutamente nada para evitar a dor alheia no momento crítico).

O cômodo já estava quente por causa dos minutos de banho que Grimmjow havia perdido, mas seu corpo no momento estava muito mais aquecido do que antes. Os cabelos ruivos de Renji já estavam soltos e molhados nas pontas, uma vez que ele não havia colocado a cabeça inteira na água, e úmidos no alto. Inconscientemente, Grimmjow ergueu uma das mãos e segurou na nuca do ruivo e puxou, sugando a pele do pescoço de Renji com força (para marcar roxo mesmo) e o Shinigami gemeu baixinho, apertando o pescoço do Espada com os braços.

Grimmjow o puxou com mais força e o encaixou então entre suas pernas, na mesma posição que esteve antes – com os joelhos dobrados e as coxas de encosto para o menor – e Renji relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo; aquela mistura de dor e prazer (muito mais dor do que prazer no começo) sempre era enlouquecedora. O Espada não tinha senso de piedade e se Renji era masoquista, por si mesmo o ruivo não sabia, mas começava a suspeitar que sim. Sendo ou não, que Grimmjow gostava de causar dor era bem óbvio. Mas não era ruim. Era absurdamente insano; o fazia revirar os olhos de prazer e forçar o maxilar— sempre esse misto eficaz. Infalível.

Como estava por cima, Renji não ficava parado por um segundo sequer, além de Grimmjow mover os quadris incansavelmente e pior, puxava os fios ruivos do outro para extravasar seus (sensíveis) sentidos. Renji pegou a mão _livre_ de Grimmjow e levou até o meio de suas pernas; o maior abriu um largo sorriso, trazendo o ruivo mais para perto— pelos cabelos (ele adorava, bem claramente, pegar naqueles fios). Ele era meio preguiçoso, mas se fosse _lembrado_ do que tinha que fazer... Fazia tudo direito.

Os gritos e gemidos despudoradamente altos de Renji cresceram – ele sabia o quanto Grimmjow ficava descontrolado com aquela demonstração intensa de prazer –, ao passo que a respiração pesada e intensa que fazia o peito do Espada ir de cima para baixo aquecia o ouvido de Renji. Grimmjow encostou os lábios ali e Renji travou os dentes, parando de gritar.

– Peça... Diga... Diga...

– Ghnnnn – Renji apertou os lábios, como sempre, procurando evitar ceder. O calor do ambiente tomado pelo vapor e o calor dos corpos simultaneamente o estava deixando meio tonto, ou talvez fosse somente o efeito do movimento da mão do maior, além de ele estar o dilacerando por dentro. Doía (a ponto de fazer a garganta apertar), mas era... Deus, como era bom.

– Grite por mim, grite Renji... Bem alto – Grimmjow puxou com mais força o cabelo de Renji e ele foi obrigado a tombar a cabeça para trás, com os olhos na direção do teto. – GRITE RENJI!

O ruivo apertou as mãos com mais força nos ombros de Grimmjow (ainda resistindo bravamente), mas em alguns segundos foi obrigado a atender à ordem que o Espada estava dando, mas na verdade, não foi com a intenção de obediência— seu corpo estremeceu e a voz simplesmente saiu naturalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que chegou ao orgasmo. Grimmjow pacientemente esperou para que isso acontecesse e só então relaxou, sem ter que se segurar mais e poucos segundos depois, ele atingia o clímax também e sua respiração acelerou e descompassou tanto que por um instante, Renji ficou meio preocupado.

Grimmjow enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Renji e relaxou as mãos assim que se despejou inteiro dentro do ruivo. Renji afastou-se um pouco do outro a fim de _separar os corpos_; alguns segundos depois, deitou-se em cima do torso de Grimmjow e apoiou-se na beirada da banheira, respirando o mais silenciosamente possível porque era extremamente satisfatório ouvir como ele buscava por fôlego. O Shinigami sorriu de leve e mexeu a cabeça para livrar-se da mão do outro e Grimmjow escorregou as mãos até a cintura de Renji e o abraçou com força, aspirando perto do pescoço dele.

– Você não tem medo de incomodar os vizinhos?

– Hum?

– No mundo real existe uma coisa chamada "educação".

– Não sei o que é isso – ironizou Grimmjow com um sorriso e Renji revirou os olhos, mas não tirou a curva dos próprios lábios.

– Engraçado...

– Além do mais, quem estava gritando era você, não eu.

Deus, que babaca.

Renji ergueu a sobrancelha profundamente, aborrecido, e quando tentou afastar-se para o outro lado da banheira, Grimmjow o apertou com força contra si e encolheu os ombros de leve, a fim de aconchegá-lo melhor em seus braços.

Ele beijou o rosto do ruivo e afastou-se um tanto para beijar seus lábios e após um beijo calmo (coisa que só acontecia nesses momentos), Grimmjow prendeu o lábio inferior de Renji com os dentes e liberou-o devagar. – Las Noches tem paredes bem grossas, não existe esse tipo de problema lá.

– Não estamos lá... Se houver reclamação dos vizinhos, o responsável é você.

– Mas eu sou. – Grimmjow suspirou cansado e se mexeu na água.

– Urgh, vamos sair daqui.

– Nossa, que nojentinho. – Grimmjow deixou que Renji se levantasse e observou enquanto ele saía da banheira e como ele abriu a porta rapidamente para puxar uma toalha e enrolar no quadril.

O Espada, por outro lado, afundou a cabeça na água e voltou à superfície novamente, sacudindo os cabelos com as mãos e espirrando água para todos os lados. Renji suspirou e esperou que ele saísse dali para que pudessem esvaziar a banheira. Isso feito, Grimmjow caminhou do jeito que estava mesmo até o quarto e Renji sorriu com a total falta de pudor dele (olha quem é que tá falando) e quando entrou no cômodo, o Espada já estava com uma calça de pijama no corpo.

– Renji...

– Hum? – O ruivo caminhou de toalha até Grimmjow e parou diante dele, observando-o agitar os fios molhados e bagunçados do cabelo azul (ficava muito mais sexy assim).

– Você não está sentindo essa...?

– O quê?

– Hum, não, nada... – O Espada moveu a cabeça em negação e ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve, passando as mãos por baixo dos braços de Renji e o abraçou pela cintura. – Bem... Pronto pro próximo _round?_

– Tá brincando, né?

Aquele sorriso claramente dizia que _não, _ele _não_ estava brincando.


	6. If I could be sweet

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 6: **Parece que até esses dois conseguirem encontrar paz, vão ralar... E uma simples teimosia pode criar conflitos.

**Rating e avisos:** M; sem spoilers, YAOI. Grimmjow é boca-suja e o Renji às vezes vai pra mesma linha.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **muito obrigada a quem manda as reviews - fico feliz que estejam gostando dos meus bebês lindos e adoráveis e tudo mais, hehe. Esse cap é divertido, nova participação e retorno de outra! XD

espero que gostem.

* * *

**IF I COULD BE SWEET**

Renji parou diante de uma prateleira do supermercado; ele estava caminhando sozinho com uma cestinha porque Grimmjow havia ficado no corredor anterior. Quando estava desistindo de comprar maçãs, Renji virou-se para sair do corredor onde estava e deu de cara com o Espada, que tinha nas mãos um potinho de amendoins doces. O ruivo o olhou com uma expressão serena e Grimmjow sacudiu o pote, ouvindo o som semelhante ao de chocalho que as sementes produziram.

– O que é isso? – Grimmjow passou a ler o rótulo e Renji virou-se para o outro lado, olhando umas outras frutas, mas parecia um pouco entediado. O maior abriu o potinho que tinha em mãos e jogou uma das sementes na boca, mastigando, e o ruivo virou-se indignado.

– Isso são amendoins e você não pode sair abrindo assim no meio do mercado. – Renji tomou o pote da mão dele e fechou de novo, notando obviamente que o lacre havia sido violado. – Merda hein? – Resmungou, tacando o potinho embaixo da prateleira das maçãs, pensando que assim ninguém iria saber de nada.

– E por que não? Se eu pagar depois?

– Eu que vou pagar.

– Bom, teoricamente dá na mesma.

– Não dá não. – Renji deu a volta em Grimmjow, fazendo uma voz aborrecida e o Espada revirou os olhos, caminhando para longe do hortifruti do mercado.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça. Grimmjow ainda não havia se acostumado com esses costumes do mundo real e havia insistido, naquela tarde, em ir com Renji fazer compras no mercado. Tudo bem, mas ele podia não abrir as coisas enquanto ainda estava dentro dali, que tal? De qualquer forma, Renji jogou umas peras dentro da cesta. Saiu dali para o corredor dos doces (ele não podia evitar), e quando chegou lá, havia uma... Coisa inesperada parada ali.

Surpresa.

– Renji!

– Eh... Ich... Ichigo. – Renji deu um sorriso sem-graça quando Ichigo aproximou-se dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

– O que você tá fazendo por aqui?

– Bom, eu fui enviado pra cuidar dessa cidade, sabe, e bom, eu tô morando por aqui... – O ruivo manteve o sorriso amarelo nos lábios, mas foi inconscientemente. Deus, ele podia sentir seu rosto ferver. E Ichigo aparentemente não sabia de absolutamente nada. Renji rezou para que Grimmjow ficasse onde quer que estivesse (mesmo que estivesse violando os lacres dos produtos do mercado) e respirou fundo. – E você?

– Férias da escola e da vida de Shinigami. Larguei o celular na minha casa... Resolvi dar um tempo, pelo menos pra respirar um pouco de ar, e minhas irmãs insistiram tanto que, bom. – Ichigo deu de ombros e pegou uns pacotinhos de chocolate, apoiando-os contra o peito. – Bom Renji, você então está trabalhando como Shinigami na terra... O que foi que houve?

– Não diga que eu fui rebaixado, Ichigo. – Renji resmungou amargamente e Ichigo deu uma risadinha maldosa.

– Mas eu nem disse nada, ainda.

De repente, os olhos amêndoa de Ichigo se arregalaram diante de Renji e o ruivo encolheu os ombros, sabendo qual era o motivo disso.

Virando-se para trás, ele pôde ver Grimmjow parado na entrada do corredor, olhando para Renji e Ichigo como se aquilo possivelmente não estivesse acontecendo. Só podia ser um engano. Ichigo podia estar em qualquer canto do universo e resolveu estar bem _ali_, simultaneamente com os dois.

– Que merda é essa? Grimmjow? – Ichigo avançou uns passos, parando ao lado de Renji, que imediatamente pôs a mão no peito dele para impedi-lo de ir mais adiante.

– Kurosaki, você por aqui? – O Espada torceu o rosto com um sorriso sarcástico e caminhou na direção dos dois, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos durante o processo.

– Grimmjow... – Renji murmurou com alguma consciência, mas sentia que os olhos de Grimmjow faiscavam intensamente na direção de Ichigo. O ruivo semicerrou os olhos, analisando o seu _companheiro_ e só faltou o maior lamber os lábios (o resto estava todo estampado no rosto dele).

– Que coincidência, eu bem que senti sua reiatsu ontem. É inconfundível. – Grimmjow aproximou-se e parou bem atrás de Renji, erguendo os braços e passou por cima do ombro do ruivo, tocando-lhe o peito com firmeza; o Shinigami fraquejou por alguns instantes – era natural quando se tratava do maior –, mas logo voltou ao seu estado normal e agitou-se no lugar, a fim de livrar-se dos braços possessivos do Espada.

– O que _diabos_ tá acontecendo aqui? – Ichigo olhou indignado para o "casal" diante de si e Grimmjow riu debochado.

– O que você acha? – Ele correu as mãos para dentro da camisa azul que cobria parcialmente o peito de Renji e o ruivo deixou que o olhar se perdesse, sentindo-se corar novamente. – Eu estou aqui... Com meu ruivo tatuado... Vivendo uma experiên—

– Grimmjow, cala a boca. – Renji puxou a mão de Grimmjow para fora de sua camisa e afastou-se um passo para o lado; Ichigo tinha uma expressão muito indignada no rosto e de repente, ele foi para cima do Espada e parou bem perto dele, analisando-lhe o rosto. Grimmjow curvou as costas para trás.

– Tá olhando o quê?!

– Não acredito, você tá numa _gigai!_ Foi o Urahara-san?

– É, esse aí mesmo.

– Você ainda tem... Sabe... Aquele...

– Não. – Grimmjow semicerrou os olhos, aborrecido, sabendo que Ichigo se referia ao buraco de seu abdômen uma vez que o rapazinho estava fazendo um sinal com a mão. O Espada o empurrou sem muita força para trás e ajeitou-se na posição de antes, movendo os ombros para deixar a camisa preta no lugar. – Então, qual vai ser, quer sair da gigai e cair na porrada comigo?

– Grimmjow, pára de putaria, vamos embora. – Renji pegou no pulso de Grimmjow, que olhou para ele tal como uma criança quando fica chateada com sua mãe por ter sua brincadeira interrompida.

– Oooe, eu ainda quero saber o motivo disso aqui! Como que o Urahara-san concordou em ajudar? Renji, você tá com o Grimm—

– ICHIGO!! – A voz de Renji saiu tão alta que um dos compradores do estabelecimento, ali no mesmo corredor onde os três estavam, derrubou o que quer que tinha na mão com o susto. – Você não precisa se envolver nisso. Logo isso tudo vai acabar.

– Ah vai, é? – Grimmjow ergueu a sobrancelha, parecendo um pouco ofendido e puxou o pulso para longe de Renji. – Tem prazo de validade, também? Quando vai ser? Assim eu já sei que dia dizer pro Ulquiorra que eu vou voltar pra Las Noches.

– Ulqui... _Ulquiorra? _Você e—

– É, é, tanto faz. – O Espada mexeu a mão com desdém para a indignação de Ichigo, sem tirar os olhos de Renji. Só que se ele tivesse algo muito preocupante com Ulquiorra, certamente o quarto Espada já teria vindo atrás dele há muito tempo. Isso não aconteceu. – Certo Renji, que tal eu ir de volta pra Las Noches agora mesmo?!

– Grimmjow, por favor, pare com isso... – Renji apertou os lábios, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado e arrependido de suas palavras (ele só queria acalmar o Ichigo, não magoar os sentimentos que Grimmjow, de repente, tinha).

– Ei, eu ainda es...

– CALA A BOCA, KUROSAKI!

– Errr...

– Ichigo, onde você tá dormindo aqui nessa porra de cidade?

– Num hotel aqui perto, e...

– Ótimo, eu vou com você.

– QUÊ?!? – Foi em uníssono— Renji e Ichigo estavam descrentes do que Grimmjow havia acabado de dizer.

– Eu não posso, Grimmjow, eu—

– Não interessa. Eu vou com você.

– Grimmjow, por que você tá fazendo isso, meu Deus?

– Porque eu tô _afim_. Afim de mudar de ares, entende? Você não vai correr pra Soul Society mesmo, vai? A não ser que queira ser morto lá.

– Eu... – Renji franziu a sobrancelha e Grimmjow sabia que havia tocado na ferida aberta do ruivo. Ele não podia voltar para a Soul Society. Ele tinha que ficar lá, agora. Não tinha outra opção e sabia que esse era o motivo para Grimmjow estar falando naquele tom com ele. O Shinigami olhou Ichigo, que ergueu a sobrancelha direita com uma expressão de "isso não vai acontecer nunca!". – Desculpe, Ichigo, você não poderia ficar com ele no seu hotel pelo menos até amanhã?

Ichigo olhou a expressão entristecida de Renji e suspirou. – Certo, mas só até amanhã, ouviu, Grimmjow?!

– Claro, claro.

Renji virou as costas e caminhou alguns passos adiante, mas parou. Voltou e no que isso aconteceu, Ichigo e Grimmjow já caminhavam para outro lado e o ruivo pôde ver Grimmjow aproximando-se levemente do menor e falando algo que o fez gesticular largamente (sinal de que estava irritado). Apressando o passo, o tenente alcançou os dois, puxou Grimmjow pelo ombro, cerrou o pulso e acertou em cheio o queixo dele.

Grimmjow virou o rosto e segurou o maxilar, voltando o olhar pasmo para o ruivo.

– É só pra eu não ficar na vontade depois. – Renji respirou fundo e Grimmjow ia avançar nele (seu rosto mudou de pasmo para _puto_), mas Ichigo pôs-se na frente dele e impediu o Espada de alcançar o outro.

– Grimmjow, você que pediu por isso. – Ichigo colocou a mão no peito do Espada e Grimmjow respirou ruidosamente, dando as costas para os dois e voltando a sua caminhada. Ichigo mexeu as mãos como quem não entende absolutamente _nada_ e voltou seu olhar para Renji uns instantes. Renji não era um problema, uma vez que não era ameaça, mas o outro, ah sim, aquele era um problema. – Espera, seu idiota! – O rapaz chamou pelo maior, apressando o passo.

Renji largou a cesta no chão e levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando nas têmporas e pensando o que diabos ele havia feito; não o soco, nem nada, o problema foi ter realmente _ido_ para lá. Largado a Soul Society daquele jeito e Grimmjow o largou lá sem nem pensar duas vezes. Certamente ele não seria morto se voltasse para Las Noches, talvez até sofresse alguma punição, mas não seria morto... Aizen não iria desperdiçar um Espada assim, de graça. Grimmjow não estava impedindo seus planos em nada, por enquanto.

Ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça e achou que seria melhor voltar para casa e ficar quieto lá um pouco. Grimmjow iria voltar a si, ele sempre voltava— quem sabe Ichigo cooperasse, também. É... Certo, tudo a seu tempo, Renji.

**(...)**

– ... E foi isso que aconteceu.

– Ah... – Ichigo ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas, observando Grimmjow sentado na estante do quarto de hotel, segurando um saco de gelo no queixo. Ele havia acabado de contar tudo o que havia se passado no meio tempo com Renji e o Shinigami estava só um _pouquinho_ impressionado com a história toda. E ele ainda pensava fervorosamente que Grimmjow era um inimigo perigoso e podia surtar a qualquer instante. – Sei...

– É, pois é, e agora ele agiu como um idiota. – O Espada colocou o saco de gelo no móvel e desceu dali, andando para um certo ponto do quarto, parando ali. – Eu já havia sentido sua reiatsu ontem. Só não sabia que ia estar aqui, tão perto. – Gesticulou.

– É... Bom... Eu não tenho o que opinar sobre isso.

– Hum. – Grimmjow cruzou os braços, claramente entediado e deitou na cama, chutando os sapatos para fora dos pés. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira atrás do controle da TV. – Você não vai se importar, né?

– Na verdade, acho que você não vai poder dormir aqui, senão uma diária de "casal" vai ter que ser paga. – Ichigo sentou na beirada da cama e olhou a TV ligar-se num canal qualquer.

– Hum...

– Grimmjow... Você então estava mesmo com o Renji, é?!

– Sim.

– E...

Grimmjow virou o olhar e flagrou as bochechas coradas de Ichigo. O Shinigami coçou a nuca, visivelmente desconfortável e quando percebeu o olhar do outro sobre si, virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Houve uma movimentação no colchão e Ichigo se assustou quando Grimmjow passou a mão por cima de seu ombro e parou espalmada no peito. – Você tá com ciúme de quem, Shinigami?

– Quê? – Ichigo virou o rosto já rubro para o Espada e semicerrou os olhos, descrente.

– É, pra tar com essa cara...

– Ciúme de ninguém, não seja imbecil. – Ichigo livrou-se dos braços de Grimmjow, mas o maior jogou o corpo contra o dele e os dois foram parar no chão. – Oe!

– Quer ver como é, Kurosaki?

– Quero que você saia de cima de mim.

– O Renji disse a mesma coisa no começo. – Grimmjow abriu um sorriso malicioso e um pouco cruel. Ichigo se inquietou embaixo do Espada, que curvou-se até chegar com o rosto _muito_ mais perto do que o menor achava apropriado. – Eu sei, porque...

Ele se interrompeu ao sentir uma forte pressão espiritual, dos pés à cabeça.

E ele conhecia aquela pressão espiritual.

Ichigo também havia sentido a reiatsu e como Grimmjow levantou-se rapidamente e parou no meio do quarto a fim de sentir melhor. Ichigo sentou-se no chão e olhou o maior por uns instantes. – É o—

– É, é ele. – Grimmjow virou o rosto para Ichigo e suspirou. – Foi mal, fica pra outra, tenho um idiota pra salvar.

– Fica pra outra o quê? Não tem outra!

– Tanto faz, só fica na tua. Se você for junto, só vai causar problemas.

– O— Oe! – Ichigo exclamou quando Grimmjow saiu rapidamente pela porta.

**(...)**

– EU DISSE PRA NÃO VIR, IDIOTA!

– Você achou mesmo que ia adiantar alguma coisa? – Disse um Ichigo levemente ofegante por causa da corrida. Nem ele nem Grimmjow podiam largar a gigai por aí, portanto teriam que ir correndo na direção da reiatsu e o Espada sabia perfeitamente de onde ela vinha. Merda, como aquele maldito achou eles ali? E se ele não tivesse— se ele simplesmente não tivesse agido daquela maneira com Renji, o ruivo não estaria sozinho agora.

Grimmjow irrompeu na porta do apartamento, que já estava destrancada.

– Kuchiki...

– Oooh, Kurosaki Ichigo se uniu a vocês? É alguma espécie de triângulo amoroso?

– Nem pensar. – Ichigo resmungou aborrecido.

– Não importa, uma vez que o Renji concordou em voltar comigo para a Soul Society.

– _Como é? _– Grimmjow mexeu a cabeça para frente, claramente desacreditando das palavras do capitão e balançou-a em negação logo em seguida. – Não, ele não—

– Eu vou, Grimmjow.

Bem, se havia algo para contestar, Grimmjow calou-se com aquelas palavras.

Byakuya, porém, estava sendo superior e nesse momento, ele tocou o queixo de Renji com a ponta dos dedos e baixou a altura da mão suavemente, fazendo com que o ruivo inconscientemente acompanhasse o toque de seu capitão. Grimmjow sentiu o sangue ferver e mesmo Ichigo achou que aquilo era... Bom, que Byakuya estava sendo baixo. Quando o Espada ameaçou avançar, Ichigo segurou-o pelo pulso.

– Não vai lutar comigo, Espada? – Byakuya aproximou o rosto do de Renji, ao passo que seus olhos estavam em Grimmjow. O tenente, por sua vez, estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e não relutava ou tomava qualquer atitude em relação a nada.

E Grimmjow que havia jurado não magoá-lo, havia acabado de fazer isso ao estourar diante de uma mera frasezinha mal colocada.

De repente, Byakuya estava diante do rosto de Grimmjow e ele empunhou sua espada, movendo-a agilmente e o Espada pôde sentir uns fios de cabelo azuis sendo cortados de sua cabeça.

O tempo que Grimmjow teve de sair da maldita gigai e empunhar sua _Pantera_ foi o mesmo que Renji teve de sair de sua própria e parar diante dele.

Diante Grimmjow.

– Renji...? – O Espada franziu a sobrancelha.

– Sinto muito, taichou, mas o senhor não vai feri-lo.

– Saia da frente, Renji.

Renji desembainhou sua espada e segurou-a diante do rosto. – Não.

Byakuya suspirou, parecendo aborrecido e virou-se para Ichigo. – Vá buscar reforços, Kurosaki.

– Eu?

– Vê mais alguém aqui? Eu posso lidar com eles por enquanto, mas traga reforços. _Agora_.

Ichigo encarou Renji com uma expressão indecifrável e desapareceu pela porta.

Renji sabia que ele não ia buscar reforços coisa alguma... Grimmjow certamente disse algo que deixou subentendido o sentimento que havia entre eles. E Ichigo era muito fiel a esse tipo de coisa.

– Ele é rápido, Grimmjow. Nós vamos ter que sair daqui.

– Tô sabendo. – Grimmjow pôs a mão livre no ombro de Renji e no exato momento em que seus dedos apertaram o ruivo com um pouco mais de força, os dois desmaterializaram no ar e foram seguidos de perto pelo capitão.

Quando chegaram ao terraço do prédio, eles pararam um ao lado do outro e Byakuya, do outro lado, de frente para os dois.

– Renji, eu queria...

– Pedir desculpa, eu já sei. Te perdoo.

Grimmjow abriu um sorriso para o ruivo.

– Agora, você vai servir de isca e como eu tenho mais experiência com ele, eu o acerto pelas costas.

– Tomou as rédeas quando, Renji?!

– Não enche. – Renji tocou as costas do Espada e deu um leve empurrãozinho, que pareceu ter sido extremamente forte; foi apenas impressão, é claro, uma vez que Grimmjow usou o Sonido para surgir na frente de Byakuya e as duas zanpakutous se chocaram novamente.

Pelo menos Renji estava do lado certo, dessa vez... Ou ao menos era o certo para ele.


	7. I didn't mean for you to get hurt

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 7: **Grimmjow e Renji lutam lado a lado. Finalmente.

**Rating e avisos:** M; sem spoilers, YAOI. Grimmjow é boca-suja e o Renji às vezes vai pra mesma linha.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **aeaeae o/ depois de MIL ANOS eu finalmente posto outro cap x_x enfim... Espero que gostem :D Obrigada, e não deixem de mandar reviews caso leia o.o não custa nada, vai? ;P

* * *

**I ****DIDN'T**** MEAN FOR YOU TO GET HURT (****whatsoever****)**

Claro que lutar contra Byakuya não era uma coisa muito fácil. Nenhum dos dois, tanto Hollow quanto Shinigami, tinha alguma dúvida disso. Renji por saber o nível que seu capitão tinha, e Grimmjow, por já ter ouvido falar o nome do memorável Kuchiki. Claro que o Espada não estava achando que seria um grande problema, inclusive tratando-se de seu próprio ego. Sempre confiou nas suas habilidades e não era diante de um nobre idiota que ele ia titubear. Seu orgulho era maior que isso.

Como Renji ficou de atacar por trás, Grimmjow estava apenas mantendo Byakuya ocupado – sequer usou um Cero para tentar acertá-lo. Seria mais fácil que Renji o pegasse desprevenido, mas isso estava parecendo um pouco difícil. Considerando ainda a grandeza da agilidade daquele homem e mesmo que Renji conseguisse acompanhar seus movimentos, não era tão fácil quanto parecia acertá-lo assim.

As lâminas das zanpakutous de Byakuya e Grimmjow tilintavam no ar a todo instante e Renji procurava pensar na melhor maneira de acertar seu capitão sem atingir o Espada no processo. Deus, ele jamais imaginou – em sua vida inteira, que estaria lutando contra Byakuya, e pra valer. Quer dizer, na real intenção de derrotá-lo para salvar a própria pele. Era realmente algo inédito.

– Porra Renji, o que você tá esperando? – A voz de Grimmjow se sobressaiu aos pensamentos do Shinigami, cujos olhos voltaram a ficar atentos à movimentação. Aborrecido, Grimmjow estendeu a mão imitando garras com os dedos e o Cero vermelho formou-se na palma da mão; a luz expandiu, mas Byakuya não havia sido atingido por milésimo de segundo.

– Você não vai me acertar com isso, Espada. – Byakuya parou em um ponto qualquer e ergueu sua zanpakutou na altura do rosto, liberando a shikai em poucos segundos. Com as belas lâminas róseas pairando no ar, os olhos azuis de Grimmjow se perderam por um instante, perguntando-se que porra era aquela; a voz de Renji, porém, o trouxe de volta à realidade: _"GRIMMJOW, SAIA DAÍ, SEU IDIOTA!",_ ele seguiu o _conselho_ no mesmo instante, porém ainda sentiu as lâminas fazerem cortes superficiais à sua pele à medida que corriam o ar e logo, voltavam a formar a zanpakutou.

O Espada passou a mão livre pelos cortes, sentindo o sangue escorrer pela pele. Tudo bem, não era nada de mais. Só que ele estava ficando impaciente. E puto. Aquele maldito Byakuya o tratava como se fosse um idiota – e ninguém tinha direito de fazer isso. De jeito maneira. Fosse quem fosse. Grimmjow guardou a espada novamente na bainha e direcionando a mão ao capitão, o enorme _Gran Rey Cero_ se estendeu pela mão e direcionou-se, azul e rasgando o vento, direto em Byakuya. Embora o capitão tenha conseguido desmaterializar o ataque com a ajuda de sua zanpakutou, as laterais de seu corpo ainda foram atingidas e Renji ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a pele queimada de Byakuya.

Se Grimmjow tinha usado um ataque gigantesco daqueles, Renji podia suspeitar que ele estava começando a ficar muito mais irritado do que de costume.

E seria definitivamente ótimo que ele não resolvesse liberar sua própria zanpakutou.

Byakuya, porém, segurava a Senbonzakura em posição e a soltou ao chão. Bankai.

Grimmjow foi engolido pela escuridão e ao passo que as lâminas se ergueram, o Espada pôde sentir que havia se metido num grande problema. Mas não, ele podia sair dessa. Claro que podia, cacete. Renji não podia ficar sozinho. Ele não ia deixar Renji para trás. Claro que a culpa dessa porra toda era dele, já que ficou se enrolando para atacar seu _amado_ capitão, mas tudo bem, eles resolveriam isso mais tarde, quando Byakuya estivesse caído no chão.

Claro que a inteligência de Grimmjow falhou nesse momento e ele não contou com o tamanho do poder da bankai do moreno, mesmo procurando se movimentar loucamente dentro da escuridão.

Ao passo que o corpo do Espada espirrava sangue para todos os lados quando as lâminas de cerejeira lhe atingiram, a bankai de Renji acertou Byakuya direto do lado do corpo e o capitão só teve tempo de olhar para o lado e ver a monstruosa liberação da Zabimaru de seu tenente se aproximar.

Renji trouxe a zanpakutou de volta à sua direção e Grimmjow se erguia do chão. Ensanguentado e ferido, respirando pesado, mas se levantou e segurou sua zanpakutou em posição a fim de liberá-la.

– NÃO – Renji exclamou durante o processo, sabendo que seria inútil. – Não faça iss— Bosta. – Concluiu com o corpo de Grimmjow já restaurado em todos os pontos feridos. Renji concluiu que essa era sua intenção, no final das contas.

Hum, ele até que ficava bem bonito em sua verdadeira forma, não é? Tá bom Renji, você pode pensar nisso mais tarde; Byakuya voltava a atacá-lo e com sua rapidez felina, Grimmjow avançou na direção do capitão e eles começaram a se bater novamente. Mesmo o capitão, com sua confiança, estava tendo um grande problema para controlar o Espada em sua forma liberada e enfim, o tempo que ele perdeu tentando desacelerar os movimentos daquele monstrengo, Renji teve tempo de bolar um plano adequado.

Confiando nas suas habilidades que haviam crescido consideravelmente em tempos, o tenente usou a sua mão livre para direcioná-la aonde seus olhos conseguiam alcançar Grimmjow e Byakuya. O Espada e o capitão ainda procuravam se acertar simultaneamente, embora com poucos resultados. Byakuya cortou o ombro de Grimmjow e quando o Espada conseguiu chutar o rosto – que insulto – do capitão, Renji exclamou para que o seu amante se afastasse.

Ele era um ridículo em kidou, mas tinha que tentar. Não havia outro jeito. – Hadou no san juu san – Byakuya teve tempo de parar de pé em um ponto qualquer do terraço, e só. – Soukatsui!

É claro que o hadou de Renji não era tão poderoso quanto o de Byakuya, mas veja, ao passo que a energia direcionava-se amplamente ao capitão, Renji meneou a sua Zanpakutou para que atacasse, à sorte, na direção que ele achou que Byakuya fosse escapar. Pensou simplesmente na mania que o homem tinha de escapar pela direita.

E acertou. Direto no peito de Byakuya e o derrubou no chão, fazendo uma cratera no cimento do terraço; o moreno foi parar no andar de baixo e Grimmjow pousou suavemente ao lado de Renji. – Isso foi lindo.

– Você acha? – Ironizou o ruivo com um sorriso calmo e respirou fundo. Ele se sentia, realmente, muito mal por estar atacando seu capitão, mas ou era isso, ou ia acabar morrendo. Não tinha outro jeito.

Virou o rosto para olhar o amplo e malicioso – como de costume – sorriso de Grimmjow, e isso o fez reparar que havia um motivo muito grandioso para tudo aquilo. Mesmo que tivesse passado por péssimos bocados, estar com Grimmjow foi certamente uma escolha perfeita.

– Por que você não deixa seu cabelo crescer assim...?

– Tá me tirando? Você com cabelo comprido já é o suficiente – Grimmjow desdenhou a sugestão do ruivo, que mesmo assim, sorriu calmo. A conversinha durou pouco porque, de repente, Byakuya se erguia do chão e estava furioso.

– Morram. Os dois. – Ele avançou e Renji se acuou – geralmente o capitão não se adiantava daquela maneira; ele estava com a zanpakutou na altura perfeita para decapitar os dois em um só golpe. Grimmjow, porém, cheio de impulsos, se postou na frente do Shinigami e impulsionou o corpo um tanto para o alto. A espada de Byakuya desferiu um corte, até parar num ponto e perfurou a carne na altura do ombro. Mas, a mão do maior conseguiu alcançar o abdômen do capitão e mesmo com a dor, o Espada ainda reuniu forças para girar a mão a fim de danificar os órgãos internos do moreno.

Cuspindo um tanto de sangue, Byakuya foi ao chão e Grimmjow caiu ajoelhado após puxar sua mão para fora da barriga do outro.

– Grimmjow, seu retardado, por que você tem essa mania?! – Renji amparou o Espada e segurou a Senbonzakura de Byakuya, puxando-a para longe do outro. Grimmjow gemeu de dor e sentou no concreto, sendo acompanhado pelo Shinigami.

– Se não eu, quem vai te defender...? – Grimmjow ainda tinha boa vontade para caçoar; devia significar que não estava tão mal assim. O maior segurou o próprio ombro para impedir o sangramento de onde a ferida era mais profunda e Renji virou o rosto para olhar seu capitão no chão. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele respirava com dificuldade, o que significa que não estava morto. – Desculpe por dar um pau no seu amado taichou.

– Não esqueça que eu ajudei. – Resmungou o ruivo amargamente, ajudando Grimmjow a levantar-se. – Vamos embora, pelo amor de Deus. Com certeza já estão vindo atrás dele.

Renji foi obrigado a carregar Grimmjow com seu Shunpo, uma vez que suas feridas eram meramente superficiais, já que ficou na retaguarda. Descendo ao apartamento, o Espada retomou à primeira forma e a sua _Pantera_ caiu ao chão, produzindo um som metálico. – Eu sei que está doendo, mas você vai entrar nessa gigai e nós vamos embora daqui agora.

– Pare de me dar ordens, Renji, eu não sou burro. – O maior afastou-se do ruivo e cambaleou até a gigai após pegar sua zanpakutou de volta. O tenente já havia ido à sua própria gigai, ignorando o aborrecimento de Grimmjow; quando os dois estavam em suas respectivas, Renji ajudou Grimmjow com a movimentação e eles pegaram o que julgaram necessário de dentro do lugar.

– Chegando em algum lugar mais seguro eu faço um curativo, certo?

O Espada assentiu de leve e segurou no pulso do Shinigami quando estavam saindo dali. – Renji, é bom que entenda que se eu não sentisse nada por você, teria te deixado virar picadinho de Shinigami.

Renji virou o rosto com um sorriso. – Tenho certeza disso.

Grimmjow fez uma expressão cansada e os dois avançaram para longe dali rapidamente.

Depois de uma meia hora de reclamações de dor da parte do Espada, os dois chegaram a uma cidadela que tinha, no máximo, umas quarenta casas residenciais e umas quinze lojas. Eles caminharam pelo lugar até chegarem a uma minúscula praça e sentaram num dos bancos. – Pelo menos não estamos em época de s_akura_. – Grimmjow revirou os olhos. – Se eu olhasse pra uma flor daquelas, ia explodir de raiva.

Renji riu do estresse do Espada e mesmo um tanto aborrecido, Grimmjow abriu um sorriso. O ruivo puxou a mochila para cima e tateou a zona dentro dela. – Não é melhor largamos nossas gigais pra isso? Vai ser um pouco estranho você fazendo um curativo no ar.

– Mais estranho vai ser dois corpos jogados sem pulso no chão.

– É só fingir que estão dormindo, oras.

– Hum... – Renji encostou o corpo, então, no banco e deitou a cabeça para trás, saindo da gigai e deixando-a meio torta. – É, parece que eu tô dormindo mesmo. Puta merda, acabamos de chegar na cidade e já dormindo em bancos? Que decadência.

– Deve ser... – Grimmjow deitou a cabeça em cima do colo de Renji e com a expressão amarga do Shinigami, saiu de sua gigai e cambaleou para o lado. Parecia perfeitamente, também, que estava dormindo, portanto, tudo certo. Seu braço ainda sangrava e começou a doer muito mais depois de sair da gigai. – Porra, tá doendo pra cacete, dá logo isso aqui. – O Espada pegou a toalha da mão de Renji para amarrá-la por si mesmo, mas o Shinigami insistiu.

– Nós temos que ser rápidos fora da gigai, sabe, porque se nos sentirem aqui, fodeu.

– Eu tô fazendo força pra suprimir minha reiatsu, você consegue fazer o mesmo, não? – Resmungou o outro, arfando de dor por causa da pressão feita pelo pano no corte. Renji ainda limpou o sangue do peito de Grimmjow e observou o rosto retorcido dele.

– Calma, você vai ficar bem. – Renji aproximou o corpo do outro e encostou a boca na dele, suavemente, fazendo com o que o Espada fechasse os olhos e sua intenção era que ele esquecesse um pouco da dor. Grimmjow brincou com os lábios de Renji durante uns instantes enquanto o ruivo apertava a toalha em volta do braço do outro, alcançando o ferimento e quando terminou, afastou-se do maior. – Pronto, passou.

– Passou porra nenhuma, mas vai passar. – Renji sacudiu a cabeça de leve com a falta de gentileza que o outro tinha, mas fazer o quê? Ele podia dizer que era por esse _gentleman_ que havia se apaixonado, sem dúvida alguma. O ruivo deu um sorriso, sem nem perceber.

Grimmjow mexeu um pouco o braço, mas a dor o impediu de continuar. Maldito Kuchiki. Suspirou ruidosamente e, com um leve sorriso, segurou o corpo de Renji com a mão livre, pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Renji se apoiou suavemente no ombro bom do Espada e olhou para ele com o rosto tranquilo; um sorriso ainda lhe atravessava os lábios. – Você tá feliz, hein?

– É, eu estou sim... Pode ter sido meio dolorida, mas foi uma boa decisão.

– Eu que o diga – resmungo o outro, dolorido, e beijou o ruivo de forma bastante passional, coisa que não era muito típico dele. Renji deixou-se levar, e por o tempo que as línguas se enroscaram dentro da boca dos dois, ele sentiu o coração se acalmar e a culpa por ter machucado seu capitão ia embora. E ademais... Mesmo com a ajuda de outra pessoa, ele havia conseguido derrubar Byakuya. Nada diz melhor que Grimmjow era seu par perfeito do que isso.

Com os devaneios, Renji apertou um pouco demais os ombros de Grimmjow, que se afastou bruscamente e resmungou por causa da dor. – Opa, desculpe. Vamos voltar pras nossas gigais...

– É, porque você ainda tem que me explicar porque disse praquele babaca que ia com ele pra Soul Society. – Disse o outro, entrando na gigai; Renji fez o mesmo e Grimmjow permaneceu deitado no colo dele, apoiando os pés no braço do banquinho.

– Eu sabia que você ia chegar, portanto apenas quis segurá-lo um pouco ali... Então discuti um pouco, e depois disse que concordaria em ir com uma condição.

– Que seria...?

– Que ele evitasse minha execução.

Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha na direção do ruivo e mexeu a mão, aparentemente desentendido da situação. – Então ele disse que não ia te executar?

– Bom, ele disse que eu sofreria sanções, mas não seria executado...

– Então você ia voltar mesmo, se eu não tivesse chegado?! – O maior exclamou, visivelmente aborrecido, e Renji revirou os olhos.

– Claro que não, idiota, não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu sabia que você ia chegar, só não imaginava que o taichou fosse concordar em não me executar. E se eu fosse voltar, pra que ia acabar indo pro seu lado no final das contas?

– Hum... – Os olhos azuis do outro desceram de Renji para um ponto qualquer à sua frente, onde um par de mulheres caminhava pela rua. – Então você ficou porque quis.

– Sim, foi basicamente isso.

Grimmjow suspirou, pensativo, o que causou um certo desconforto no Shinigami. Oras, ele fez uma bela escolha! Era digno de um pedido de casamento! Claro que ele não esperava que Grimmjow fizesse isso – na verdade, ele nem queria –, mas deu pra entender os pensamentos em torno da cabeça de Renji naquele momento.

– Você é um idiota.

– O QUÊ? – Renji se agitou no lugar e Grimmjow se ergueu, pondo-se sentado ao lado de Renji e o pegou pela gola da camisa, trazendo-o para perto de si.

– É um idiota porque eu achei que você ia embora mesmo. Cacete, viu.

– É que eu não tive tempo de te contar meu plano mirabolante, você tava ocupado demais dando uma de bicha ofendida porque eu falei que uma hora ia acabar.

– Bicha ofendida? Vai se fo—

– Você entendeu. Por que você ficou todo irritadinho, afinal? – Grimmjow soltou o ruivo, que se aproximou dele novamente, por conta própria.

– Você realmente fez parecer que tinha prazo de validade, e eu fiquei puto, não tenho direito não?

– Ter tem, mas meu Deus, que drama...

– Hum. – O Espada virou a cara e Renji pôde ouvi-lo praguejar baixinho.

– Tenho que lembrar de agradecer o Ichigo. O que você fez pra que ele nos ajudasse?

– Tentei assediar ele, mas quando senti a reiatsu do Kuchiki, vim correndo te salvar.

– _Como é?_

– É mentira, eu não faria isso.

_Mentira?_ Cara-de-pau. Certo, talvez ele tenha feito, mas sabia que não ia acabar tocando em Ichigo além de onde havia ido; Grimmjow podia achar Ichigo tão lindo quanto fosse, mas seu gigante senso de honra não o permitiria fazer algo assim com Renji, por mais que estivesse muito irritado com ele.

Sério mesmo. Ainda mais que a expressão de Renji ficou extremamente aborrecida com a brincadeirinha.

– Eu disse que vim pra cá com a única intenção de estar com você. E foi, eu não teria outro motivo para vir.

– Humm... – Renji crispou de leve os lábios e Grimmjow semicerrou os olhos com a vista das bochechas do ruivo corando suavemente. – Ele deve ter confiado em você, senão realmente ia chamar reforços.

– Que bom que o Kurosaki é espertinho.

Renji sorriu e o Espada o segurou pelos lados do rosto, observando os traços dele por um tempo até que voltassem a se beijar. Certo que dois homens se agarrando no banco da praça numa cidadela daquelas não devia ser uma imagem muito casta, mas nenhum dos dois estava ligando. Pela primeira vez, provavelmente, uma vez que geralmente era Renji que evitava que Grimmjow chegasse muito perto dele em público.

Agora ele simplesmente havia se deixado levar. Ah... Grande coisa ficar mal falado naquele lugarzinho. Certamente iam fazer uns amigos divertidos. E era tão confortável se envolver com o maior, ainda mais com a intensidade com a qual sempre se beijavam daquela maneira. E Grimmjow parecia realmente estar feliz, tanto por estar com ele, quanto por estarem ambos vivos.

Ele não levou nem Matsumoto nem Hinamori para o Hueco Mundo, mas encontrou alguém muito mais interessante no Seireitei.


	8. Our sweet escape

**Título: **The Sweet Escape

**Summary, capítulo 8: **Final.

**Rating e avisos:** M; sem spoilers, YAOI. Grimmjow é boca-suja e o Renji às vezes vai pra mesma linha. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

The Sweet Escape is © Gwen Stefani. A música foi usada apenas para os títulos e o título da própria fic.

**Comentários: **final de fic, uhuuuu, demorei anos pra postar porque essa fic já acabou faz tempo. Em todo caso... :3

* * *

**I WANNA GET AWAY, TO OUR SWEET ESCAPE**

Muitos meses haviam se passado desde a última vinda de Kuchiki Byakuya ao mundo real atrás de seu tenente.

Grimmjow e Renji continuavam vivendo na mesma cidade aonde chegaram naquele dia e como puderam imaginar, o olhar das pessoas à volta deles nunca era o melhor, ou o que eles esperavam. Grimmjow, na verdade, não se importava muito com essas coisas uma vez que não fazia questão da amizade de ninguém. Renji até que fez alguns amigos, ao menos amizade com uns adolescentes lá pela idade de Ichigo, ou mais, que não viam o menor problema no relacionamento dos dois.

Já era primavera e o florescimento das cerejeiras anunciava a chegada da estação.

Shinigami e Espada caminhavam lado a lado pela rua da pequena cidade, depois de voltar de um mercado que havia perto da casa dos dois – não existiam prédios ali, mesmo assim, a casa tinha um tamanho padrão japonês. Eles não tinham do que reclamar, entretanto; Kisuke Urahara os havia ajudado e abrir uma própria lojinha, que nomeou filial da Urahara Shouten. Foi muito gentil da parte dele e Renji não conseguia imaginar o contrário vindo do mais velho.

Quanto a Ichigo, como foi imaginado, ele não havia feito nada contra os dois e ainda os ajudou por um tempo com a organização da loja. Mesmo que se atritasse o tempo todo com Grimmjow e toda sua _educação_, ainda era totalmente a favor dos dois. Sua cabeça aberta os ajudou muito durante todo esse tempo, e Renji seria eternamente grato ao seu amigo.

– Esse clima não te aborrece? – O ruivo olhou de esguelha para o outro, dando um leve sorriso descontraído.

– Não, até que é bonito... Essa fase já passou, sabe.

– Ah, sim. – Renji sorriu e olhou as cerejeiras da praça que derrubavam as pétalas de flor incansavelmente. Era uma visão linda, de verdade, mas ele tinha que confessar que o deixava ligeiramente aborrecido. Não que existissem arrependimentos, porque estava mais feliz do jeito que estava. Mas ainda havia uma ponta de saudade em seu peito. Não do capitão em si, mas de sua antiga vida maluca (não que a de agora não fosse). – Grimmjow, eu tenho uma pergunta pra fazer...

– E qual seria? – O Espada jogou as sacolas de compra para trás e ficou com a mão pendurada no ombro.

– Sua missão ao ir pra Soul Society era levar a Rangiku-san pro Ichimaru e a Hinamori pro Aizen, certo?

– Sim, isso mesmo. Na verdade, a tal Hinamori era prioridade.

– Ah. – Renji assentiu de leve e virou o rosto para olhar o outro, que fez o mesmo, parecendo curioso com o que vinha a seguir. – E pro Tousen, você não ia levar ninguém?

– Quê? – Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha de leve e virou o rosto novamente. – Eu não, ele não pediu porra nenhuma e mesmo que tivesse pedido, eu não levaria.

– Hum... É porque eu imaginei que ele ia pedir pelo Komamura-taichou ou algo assim. – O ruivo começou a rir alto e o Espada passou a olhá-lo novamente, a mesma expressão de dúvida ainda pairando em seu rosto confuso.

– Quem é esse?

– Ah... – Renji procurou parar de rir, mas parecia impossível. – É um taichou do Gotei 13. Era o melhor amigo do Tousen...

– E qual a graça?

– Bom, na verdade, ele é tipo um cachorro.

– QUÊ? – Grimmjow fez uma expressão indignada e Renji passou a rir mais ainda. – Que porra? Um cachorro? Como assim?

– É, você nunca ouviu não? Komamura Sajin?

– Talvez já tenha ouvido o nome, mas não me lembro de ter ouvido que o cara é um cachorro. Que tipo de organização é essa, afinal?

Renji tentou parar de rir novamente, embora a pergunta de Grimmjow tenha sido realmente engraçada mesmo. Mas ele não pôde evitar – pensando melhor, talvez Tousen pedisse por Hisagi ou coisa assim, mas também, ele não seria tão cara de pau. Certamente havia discutido com Aizen sobre o fato de que aquilo seria _contra a paz_ ou semelhantes.

– E ninguém veio te procurar, Grimmjow, tá tudo bem?

– Você acha que eu vou reclamar disso? Pra mim tá tudo ótimo, não quero ficar criando problema com aqueles imbecis. Eu nem ligo pro Aizen, mesmo.

– Hum... – Renji sentiu um tom de sinceridade na voz áspera do Espada e assentiu de leve à afirmação do maior. Tudo bem, melhor assim mesmo – que ficassem em paz, pelo menos até os problemas começarem a surgir. Só que o ruivo não queria pensar nisso agora, era melhor aproveitar esses tempos de paz até que tudo viesse morro abaixo.

Logo os dois chegavam a casa e passavam pela parte da frente, onde ficava instalada a loja. Grimmjow se adiantou e Renji o seguiu, caminhando até a cozinha. Enquanto o Espada largava as sacolas ali, o ruivo fez o mesmo e logo em seguida, sentou-se na bancada do cômodo para pegar umas bolachas do saco plástico. Calmamente, o Shinigami abriu o pacote e mordeu um pedaço do doce, esfarelando um tanto em seus joelhos e bateu ali em seguida para livrar-se da sujeira.

Ele observou Grimmjow enfiar as coisas displicentemente dentro dos armários da cozinha e sorriu. Não havia mais reclamações e mesmo que o Espada fosse um pouco desorganizado, Renji sempre se achava na bagunça dele. Era mais uma forma de o ruivo sentir-se bem com a cumplicidade que havia entre os dois. Renji ofereceu as bolachas para Grimmjow, que recusou com um abano da mão. – Quer jantar?

– O que, você vai fazer a comida?

– Pode? – Ironizou o maior, recebendo em resposta as mãos de Renji indo para o alto, a fim de inocentar-se. – Certo.

– Acho melhor eu ficar longe enquanto isso... – Ele até _ia_ sair, mas Grimmjow o pegou pelo braço e sem sequer olhar para ele, o puxou de volta à bancada da cozinha e o quadril de Renji bateu com força ali. Ouch. Doeu. – O quê?!

– Você _fica._ – O Espada olhou para o outro e um sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto ao passo que ele esticou o pescoço para beijá-lo. Renji largou o pacote de bolacha em cima da bancada e apertou Grimmjow pelos ombros, sendo erguido em seguida pelas coxas para voltar a sentar onde estava.

Ele prendeu o maior entre as pernas e ergueu uma das mãos aos fios de cabelo azul-céu dele, segurando entre os dedos com força. Deus, era tão fraco perto dele – Renji não entendia como aquele Espada tinha tanta influência sobre ele, e cada vez que estavam juntos o ruivo se perguntava a mesma coisa. Nunca havia resposta, embora ele sempre procurasse por uma... Mas também, acabava perdendo a concentração quando Grimmjow sugava a pele de seu pescoço com força, como fazia agora, por exemplo.

E nem se fala a respeito de como Grimmjow ficava descontrolado quanto tinha aquele corpo em seus braços. Renji era a personificação do que o Espada precisava; mesmo com seu temperamento difícil, ou melhor, com a _dificuldade_ dos dois, conseguiam, ainda, dar-se perfeitamente bem. E o maior ainda sentia um prazer insano com o gosto que tinha a pele de Renji, e como a textura mudava próxima às tatuagens... E como Renji o segurava com força pelas costas quando estava excitado. Como agora.

Renji jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixinho com as enormes mãos do maior apertando as suas pernas. – Hunn... Grimmjow... Eu estou...

– O quê? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar o ruivo, que baixou o rosto na direção do outro.

– Com fome.

A sobrancelha esquerda de Grimmjow se arqueou tão profundamente que Renji ficou meio acuado por uns instantes.

Seu corpo foi largado ali e Renji deu um sorriso calmo; ah, ele sabia que Grimmjow não havia ficado bravo com ele... Só que certamente ia ter um desconto terrível mais tarde. Tudo bem, não podia ser tão ruim assim. – O que você vai fazer?

– Sei lá. – O Espada abriu a porta dos armários e tirou lá de dentro um pacote de spaghetti, uma lata de molho e na geladeira, ele pegou uma caixinha de hambúrguer congelado. Renji riu e sacudiu de leve a cabeça.

– Hum, parece gostoso.

– Vai ficar. – Resmungou Grimmjow enquanto colocava água pra ferver.

Bem, esse processo durou alguns instantes e enquanto muitas vezes o Espada jogava mais água no macarrão para cozinhá-lo, Renji ficou observando tudo atentamente. A realidade é que ele estava esperando um _fail_ bem grande, mas vai saber o que o destino nos reserva. Aquele hambúrguer congelado fora frito na panela e olha, até que tinha um cheiro bem bom, viu.

Renji nunca havia visto uma sujeira tão grande em uma só cozinha, mas tudo bem; Grimmjow parecia tão entretido que seria maldade da parte dele interrompê-lo.

Depois de uma meia hora, Grimmjow colocou a panela sobre a mesa e fez um gesto amplo com a mão, como que falando para que o ruivo viesse sentar-se.

– Acho melhor você comer antes, vai que eu morro...

– Babaca. – Mesmo assim, o Espada pegou um par de hashis na gaveta e enfiou dentro da panela, puxando um tanto de macarrão ali antes de levá-lo à boca. Sua expressão era um pouco duvidosa e a partir do momento que as sobrancelhas do maior ergueram-se e os lábios se curvaram de forma satisfeita, Renji pegou os hashis da mão de Grimmjow e experimentou por conta própria.

E olha, até que estava bom. Tudo bem que a panela estava uma _nojeira_ de suja e nem o fogão havia sido perdoado, mas ah... Isso pode ser limpo mais tarde. Enfim, eles comeram daquele jeito mesmo – exceto por Renji ter pegado hashis para si – e depois disso, Renji deixou tudo na pia mesmo. Estava com preguiça demais pra lavar agora.

– Vê, você age como se eu fosse um incompetente... Dá nisso.

– Eu nunca falei nada disso. – Renji ergueu as mãos e dedilhou o ar, seguindo Grimmjow de volta até o quarto. O maior tirou a camiseta do corpo e jogou na direção do armário, fazendo-a cair pendurada perfeitamente na alça da porta. Ele deitou-se na cama e observou Renji repetir seu gesto, mas, ao invés de jogar a roupa ali, ele dobrou calmamente e pôs em cima de uma poltrona.

Isso só gritava a diferença de organização mais uma vez, mas Grimmjow não ligava pro fato de Renji ser tão arrumadinho às vezes. Mesmo que fosse assim, o ruivo vivia perdendo coisas e adivinha quem as achava para ele.

Renji caminhou até a cama e deitou-se ao lado do maior, arrastando o corpo até deitar no alto do peito de Grimmjow. – Na verdade, acho você muito competente...

– Hum... – O Espada virou o corpo, o que fez com que Renji se afastasse; aproximou-se do Shinigami, passando uma das pernas por cima do corpo dele. Grimmjow puxou Renji em sua direção e mesmo com o impacto, subiu no menor e o abraçou com força pela cintura, fazendo-o arquear as costas.

Ficou um tempo beijando-o até que liberou os lábios do ruivo e desceu pelo corpo dele com a boca, passando a língua no peito nu e perfeito que Renji tinha – bem, quando Grimmjow cria que não se atraía por homens, todas suas dúvidas se esvaíam agora. Mesmo com o incidente com Ichigo, não era a mesma coisa. Renji era excepcionalmente bonito e atraente, além de que todo seu exotismo era simplesmente mais um motivo para o Espada adorá-lo.

Chegando ao umbigo, Grimmjow usou as mãos para tirar o que ainda cobria o corpo do menor e seus lábios desceram até que alcançasse o membro de Renji, que já estava desperto e toda sua sabedoria a respeito da sensibilidade do ruivo fazia-se muito útil agora. A boca quente e úmida do Espada deixava Renji enlouquecido e isso refletia na forma como ele agarrava-se à cabeceira da cama, jogando a cabeça para trás e arfando com intensidade.

Apertando-o pelas coxas, Grimmjow ia usando as mãos para levantar as pernas do ruivo e afastá-las quando ele tinha, por vezes, a óbvia reação de tentar fechá-las. O coração de Renji disparava à medida que a língua do maior percorria toda sua extensão a fim de simplesmente provocá-lo, e os gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios faziam o Espada intensificar seus movimentos, inconscientemente, uma vez que ficava cada vez mais excitado com cada reação de seu ruivo.

Com o ápice de Renji chegando, Grimmjow se interrompeu e despiu-se do que ainda cobria seu corpo e sinceramente, o incomodava; Renji resmungou, contrariado, erguendo as pernas ao passo que o Espada as puxou e pôs os joelhos do ruivo sobre seus ombros.

Ele ergueu dois dedos na altura dos lábios e pôs dentro da boca, lambendo para lubrificá-los e Renji arfou com aquela vista. Droga, que ele fizesse um pouco mais pra baixo... Mas bem, Grimmjow baixou a mão até a entrada do menor para penetrá-lo e Renji jogou a cabeça para trás por antecipação da dor. Bem, pelo menos o outro estava sendo o mínimo gentil agora, diferente do que o ruivo achou que seria.

Mesmo com a dor, cada toque daquela pessoa o derrubava totalmente. Renji sempre se rendia e mesmo que ficasse na posição de submisso, continuava deleitando-se com cada instante que partilhava com Grimmjow porque não havia dúvidas, mais nenhuma, do amor que tinha por ele.

O Espada tirou os dedos de dentro de Renji e curvou-se um tanto para frente, segurando os calcanhares do ruivo para que ele não tivesse a oportunidade de baixar as pernas. O ruivo tirou uma das mãos da cabeceira da cama e estendeu para tentar alcançar Grimmjow, e quando tocou seu ombro, apertou-o com força e o maior cerrou os dentes. – Por favor... – Gemeu Renji com os olhos grudados nos do Espada, que ergueu o canto dos lábios num largo sorriso forrado de malícia.

Grimmjow curvou-se um tanto mais e ainda perdeu tempo provocando seu ruivo, na maior cara-de-pau, enquanto roçava-se à entrada dele; Renji arfou mais uma vez, apertando o ombro do Espada com muita força até que ele finalmente parou com a tortura gratuita e o penetrou, fazendo o Shinigami voltar com as mãos à cabeceira da cama porque seu desespero era muito grande. A dor não era tão intensa quanto antes, e agora, simplesmente misturava-se ao prazer enlouquecedor que o toque em seu interior o causava.

A movimentação do maior dentro de si fazia Renji erguer o tom de seus gemidos a cada instante e como sempre lhe cabia, gritava pelo nome de Grimmjow de uma forma que fazia o maior perder o controle de seus sentidos. Não havia algo mais prazeroso a ele do que ver os olhos de seu amante a forma como ele lhe chamava com tamanho desespero, exprimindo suas sensações.

Com as mãos, Grimmjow voltou a estimular o ruivo e sabendo que ele estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo, intensificou os movimentos até que Renji cerrou o punho com a força que lhe cabia nos dedos, sentindo o corpo estremecer. Suas reações chegavam aos olhos de Grimmjow, que obviamente conhecia cada movimentação e assim, relaxava a fim de chegar ao orgasmo junto do Shinigami.

E como isso de fato aconteceu, Renji gemeu alto, mais uma vez chamando pelo nome de Grimmjow e o Espada procurou prender a respiração, mas acabou falhando e gemeu baixo e grave, apertando os quadris do ruivo com mais força quando despejou-se por inteiro dentro dele.

O maior tombou para o lado no colchão e sua respiração ruidosa encheu os ouvidos de Renji; era a parte mais agradável para ele. Como ele via que Grimmjow ficava exausto quando finalmente chegavam ao ápice. Renji virou o rosto para observá-lo e o Espada fez o mesmo segundos depois, respirando intensamente pela boca.

– Renji... – Ofegou o maior, puxando-o em sua direção e dessa vez, para deitá-lo em seu peito, mesmo. Renji acomodou-se ali e fechou os olhos, buscando pelo fôlego que lhe foi roubado com toda a loucura que era deitar-se com o Espada. – Eu...

– Hum...

– Posso falar uma coisa?

– Claro. – O ruivo encolheu de leve os ombros, sendo abraçado com ainda mais força por Grimmjow.

– Oh bem, acho que você tem plena noção de que eu não sou o melhor com essas coisas, mas, vá lá...

– O quê? – Renji ergueu a cabeça, então, a fim de poder olhar o Espada. Aqueles olhos azuis eram tão expressivos e agora, bem, não era diferente. Grimmjow parecia um pouco apreensivo sobre o que estava fazendo, mas ah... O Shinigami não pôde deixar de admirar a situação que se encontrava e preparar-se para o que vinha a seguir, o que de certa forma ele já sabia o que era.

– Assim, com todas as letras... – Grimmjow virou-se um pouco na cama e trouxe Renji para ficar de frente para si. – Eu amo você.

– Verdade? – Ironizou o ruivo com um largo sorriso, mas que não aborreceu o Espada por saber que já era bem mais que claro. A única diferença então era a expressão do sentimento através das palavras. – Eu também te amo, Grimmjow...

– Eu sei. – O maior ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve e sorriu, puxando Renji para mais perto, abraçando-o com força pela cintura. Nunca foi do tipo de expressar sentimentos ou sequer falar sobre eles em voz alta, mas sempre há uma mudança para tudo. E o que sentia por Renji ia além de tudo o que Grimmjow jamais havia experimentado em toda sua vida. Sendo assim, ele não queria deixar passar.

E quanto a Renji... Bem, ele não tinha absolutamente nada do que reclamar. Todo e qualquer sacrifício era pouco para conseguir abraçar toda a intensidade louca de seu amor por Grimmjow... Fosse quão rude e cretino aquele Espada quisesse ser. Sempre foi por essa pessoa a quem Renji esperou. E encontrá-lo, finalmente, seria sempre digno de agradecimento.

– Você não pensa em ir embora, pensa?

– Quê? Por que eu pensaria uma idiotice dessas?

– Não sei... Já me peguei pensando nisso.

– Em ir embora? – Grimmjow baixou o olhar e encarou Renji com um ar descontente, trazendo ao rosto do ruivo um suave sorriso.

– Não... Em você ir embora. Sempre me soou tão impaciente... Vai que se cansa, uma hora.

– Não se preocupe, Renji... – O Espada relaxou o corpo e deu um sorriso. Seu típico, torto e malicioso sorriso, que era sempre tão irresistível ao Shinigami. – Eu sempre vou ter fôlego pra você.


End file.
